


[盾冬、錘基]他和他的婚紗照 (微奇異鐵)

by tenpo0727



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2019-06-17 05:05:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 34,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15453954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenpo0727/pseuds/tenpo0727
Summary: 這是一個大家互相再刺激另一半的故事(什麼鬼)，總之我盡量讓他是個歡樂甜蜜向的故事，只有HE是可以保證的XDDD





	1. [盾冬、錘基]他和她的婚紗照(微奇異鐵)

**Author's Note:**

> 副標題：誰在做死
> 
> 如果要下個副標題大概就是這個XDDD

巴奇一臉無奈地坐在沙發上，看著不遠處某個人正對著一排西裝挑挑撿撿，那是一名身形高挑修長的男人，五官深邃迷人，淺綠色的眼眸總讓人不知不覺就深陷其中，言行舉止中帶著貴族氣息的優雅，看來有些高高在上，卻又顯得理所當然，他總是用最迷人的語調吐出氣死人不償命的字語，儘管一旁服務的工作人員已經不知道被他碎唸幾次，還是有人會不小心就對他丟出愛慕的眼光。不過自己坐在這邊也收到不少就是了，但沒人敢靠近。

他們所在的地點有點奇怪，詳細位置在哪裡他並不清楚，因為他們是直接用空間寶石移動過來的，是的空間寶石，那名正在東挑西撿的男人正是大名鼎鼎的邪神洛基，而他們現在所在的地點，如果他的認知沒有出錯的話，這裡應該是一間婚紗店。

想到這裡，巴奇又覺得有些頭疼了，明明一個小時前他還在瓦干達，怎麼才沒多久他就被迫要坐在這裡看著洛基指手畫腳地不知道要做些甚麼。

 

時間回到一個小時前，巴奇當時已經完成他每天固定的工作了，他想著史帝夫大概再過幾天要過來瓦干達，似乎應該先整理一下東西，突然間他察覺到有什麼異樣的氛圍，隨即進入備戰狀態，下一秒他就看見半空中出現了一個淡藍色的光圈，洛基就從另一頭走了進來。

「士兵，你家那個流浪漢不在吧！」洛基一副高高在上的語氣問著，明明是問句語氣卻很肯定，既然都知道答案了，真不曉得為什麼還要問，只是對方看來心情很差，巴奇也沒有想在刺激對方。

「他們的任務有點狀況，要過幾天才會回來，索爾應該有跟你說吧？」想來能讓這位邪神不開心的，也只有他那個哥哥了。

「既然你家流浪漢不在，你看來也沒有什麼事，那跟我去一個地方吧！」洛基沉默了一會，沒有回答巴奇的問題，反而對他提出了要求。

這次換巴奇沉默了，略微評估一下狀況後，他提出了問題，「要去哪裡？」巴奇實在搞不懂這個邪神莫名其妙地跑來，問了個問題後就要他跟他出去，到底是想做什麼，雖然很想丟下他不管，但是放任洛基出去惹麻煩的話，好像最後還是他們要收拾殘局，想到這裡，巴奇也沒辦法置之不理。

「你不要管了，跟我走就對了。」洛基完全不想解釋，拉了巴奇直接就用空間寶石移動了，巴奇猶豫了一下，最後還是讓洛基拉著他走。

然後他們就到了這裡，一間不知道位於何處的婚紗店，巴奇有些頭疼地揉了揉眉心，深深地為自己的不智之舉檢討了一番。

「請問一下，洛基先生今天預訂的是什麼行程？」他思考了一會，他想也許身旁的工作人員能給他一點線索。

一旁的工作人員露出了訝異的表情，但還是盡責的查看了記錄，「洛基先生今天預約與索爾先生拍攝婚紗照。」

「我知道了，謝謝妳。」所以是預約了要拍婚紗，結果有人趕不回來，所以那個拗脾氣的邪神就不開心了嗎？巴奇很快地理出了頭緒，只是取消不就好了，拉著自己過來，又是想做什麼？

「去試一下衣服。」似乎總算滿意的洛基走了過來，身後的工作人員手上則拿了好幾套的衣服。

「我又不是索爾，為什麼要試衣服？」看著架勢該不會要他代替索爾吧？

「就因為你不是索爾，所以才要試衣服，之前挑好的都不能用了！」一提到那個不在場的人，洛基的火氣又上來了。

「這樣有意義嗎？」他試著提出問題，想看看對方的反應，然後猜測一下大概的狀況，他想要套出話應該是沒有這麼困難。

「反正預約都預約了，不拍也是浪費，也不是非他不可。」洛基說的雲淡風輕，彷彿無所謂一般，但深知他個性的巴奇知道並不是這麼一回事。

洛基的個性並不難理解，至少對於受過間諜和刺客訓練的人來說，沒有這麼困難。洛基並不是那種心機深沉的人，過去在九頭蛇中他見過太多那種傢伙，而洛基絕對不屬於那一類的人。他是個纖細又彆扭的人，總是想的太多又怕受傷，所以用各式各樣的偽裝來保護自己，就算受了傷，也要一副高高在上鄙視眾人的模樣，將自己的傷口隱藏起來。

就像現在，明明就氣索爾氣的半死，還要一副無所謂的樣子，抓他來拍照，不就想刺激他哥嗎？洛基的個性，看不懂的會覺得很難搞很麻煩，看懂了倒也覺得彆扭的可愛。只是想想索爾那種一條筋的個性，巴奇實在很難想像他們之前到底是怎麼相處的，偶爾聽洛基提及他們過去的一些事情，他都忍不住想搖頭嘆氣，對於這樣一個老是讓自己氣到吐血的人，實在不能怪洛基心裡有陰影，他們能相處這麼久甚至現在還在一起，真的是個奇蹟，除了索爾真的很寵弟弟外，大概也是因為洛基真的很愛索爾吧！

巴奇那一臉你以為我不知道你在想什麼的表情，讓洛基相當地惱火，就在他想著要跟他打上一架或是乾脆就取消不拍的時候，巴奇默默地拿起他挑選的衣服走向試衣間，洛基只好撇撇嘴坐到沙發上去，這時候他又忍不住要想，要是索爾有巴奇一半聰明就好了。

自從他們在中庭定居之後，他跟其他復仇者也有往來，怎麼說也算一起並肩作戰過，在加上東尼跟班納有時候做研究時也會找他幫忙，一來二去後他跟他們也算相處愉快了，至少不會一見面就打起來。在他們之中，他和巴奇算是相處的最好了，最初他們那個美國隊長還很緊張，一副他會對巴奇怎麼樣還是會帶壞他似地，老是緊張兮兮地跟著他們，現在似乎好多了。

怎麼說呢，首先就是他們沒有真正地打過架，上次他來中庭搗亂時，巴奇還沒有出現，所以對他沒有先入為主個印象，雖然他懷疑那個隊長可能說了很多關於他的事。

再來就是，他們之間大概算的上有些相似的經驗，雖然不是很好的那種，但也讓他們更能理解彼此的想法，就像他能懂巴奇無意間流露出的愧疚，巴奇也懂他為何時不時地會鑽牛角尖，那是其他人很難真正理解的情緒。

最後大概就真的就是巴奇真的是摸清了他的個性，雖然有時候會覺得不爽，但至少相處起來真的是省事許多。

 

巴奇站在試衣間的鏡子前，他不得不承認，雖然外面那隻邪神個性彆扭的麻煩，但是在衣著品味上還真是相當地好，他看著鏡中一身白西裝的自己，不得不稱讚他一下。巴奇拿出舒莉給通訊器，隨手拍了一張照片然後傳送給史帝夫。

試穿過一輪衣服後，除了白色西裝外，他又挑了灰色和深藍色的西裝各一套，外加兩套休閒服。走出試衣間後，在外面等候的洛基看來已經有些許的不耐煩了，他走上前上下打量了一下，「真不愧是我挑的衣服，你現在看起來好極了。」言之下意就是之前糟糕透頂了，巴奇聳了聳肩，他想瓦干達的傳統服飾大概不符合洛基的審美觀。

他們先拍了室內照，室內造景做的很好，就算是小細節也相當用心，開始拍攝前他們就跟攝影師講清楚了，他們沒有要拍正式的婚紗照，那種東西無論是巴奇或洛基都拍不出來，就當作是朋友一起試拍婚紗照，聽說這個現在也蠻流行的。

他們在不同的造景間拍攝，有單人照也有合照，雖然洛基時不時地會有些意見，但巴奇覺得他們拍得挺不錯，雖然對於攝影並沒有研究，但因為常看史帝夫畫畫，對於光影的捕捉或是畫面的選取，他多少有一點概念，這個團隊目前看來配合的很不錯。

眼前的造景是仿中古世紀歐洲城堡，洛基靠在窗邊陽光從外面打進來，沐浴在陽光中的邪神，彷彿在發光一般，散發出高高在上睥睨眾生的氣勢，卻又帶著纖細的美感，這時候巴奇就能理解，為什麼這傢伙在復仇者的粉絲中有那麼高的人氣，他又隨手拿出通訊器拍了張照片，不過這次傳給了索爾，雖然他也知道索爾有任務在身，但總不能他在這看著邪神不讓他搗蛋，那個雷神卻什麼都不知道吧！是該記個人情下來。

趁著等待的期間，巴奇隨意地問了預約的方式和大概的價位，雖然是莫名其妙地被抓來拍照，不過這半天下來，他也覺得如果跟史帝夫來拍個婚紗照好像也不錯，他想再多增加些屬於他們的回憶。

「兩位感情很好吧？」或許是因為自己主動攀談的關係，服務人員也很自然地接起話來。

「怎麼說？」巴奇有點訝異會聽到這樣的問題，他和洛基或許稱的上是朋友，但是感情好？他還真不曉得他們這樣算感情好嗎？

「兩位感覺上都有些……呃、冷淡，但是一起拍照的時候，卻會很自然地配合對方，雖然不是很親暱的那種朋友關係，但感覺很舒服。」聊了幾句後，服務人員也發現，巴奇雖然看起來冷冰冰的，卻不是哪種會拒人於千里之外的人，談吐之間的語氣相當溫和，只是話少了一點。

原來他們之間的感覺是這樣嗎？在經歷過這多事之後，他早已認清當年的布魯克林小王子是他，冷酷無情的冬兵也是他，無論如何那便是他人生中的一部分，他不可能捨棄其一，端看他在面對不同的人事物候，那一面展現多一點，看來對於洛基大概是前者多一些，他嘴角勾起些許無奈的笑容，卻不知自己這個笑容讓身旁多少女性心跳加速，拜倒在他的西裝褲下。

室內的照片拍完後，他們轉移到戶外，巴奇向工作人員詢問流程時，對方也有提到，一般他們在拍攝戶外場景時，婚紗店這邊是有提供交通工具的，當然如果地點太遠或是有指定特殊的地點是需要額外收費的。

但巴奇沒想到他們這次的交通工具，竟然是史塔克企業的專機。雖然跟這群人在一起，不管發生什麼事他也不會太驚訝，他比較意外的是東尼竟然會插手洛基和索爾之間的事。

「為什麼東尼也被扯進來了？」因為這意外的狀況，難得地激發起巴奇的好奇心。而此時他正在享用一份精緻美味到極點的下午茶套餐，這當然也是洛基是先吩咐好的，若以約會為前提，這份餐點算的上是非常完美，只可惜對象似乎不太對，不過他也不認為索爾會對這些精緻的小點心有興趣。

「我想去的點有點遠，本來想用空間寶石直接過去，史傳奇聽到後碎念了一頓，東尼在一旁聽到受不了就說要出借專機。」洛基的語氣有些不以為然，專機的速度在快，能比的上空間寶石嗎？要不是索爾也在一旁說著低調一點比較好，他哪會同意，結果那個說要低調的人自己跑的不見人影。

「怎麼又扯到史傳奇了？」對於突然出現的人名，巴奇有些意外又好像不怎麼意外，自從大戰結束後，那兩人之間感覺挺有趣的。

「誰知道，我去找東尼的時候他就在那裡。你不也知道那兩人一直挺曖昧不清的。」洛基淡淡地說著，對於別人的事不打算多說什麼。

 

洛基挑選的地點確實很美，但也的確是人煙罕至，就算他們搭乘了史塔克專機，也耗費了近三個小時的時間，這還是在專機比一般客機快上幾倍的情況下，而一般人根本不可能到這裡來，一來路途遙遠，不花上一兩個月根本到不了，更重要的是路上危機重重，花草蟲蛇都暗藏殺機，更別提那些兇猛的野獸了。

但正因為幾十年都不一定有一個人類出現在這，所以這裡才能保有這麼美麗的景色，這是來自大自然的恩賜。

要在這種地方拍照可不簡單，蚊蟲是基本的，還有各種野生動物的問題，然而這些問題在邪神小小的魔法下，一切都不是問題，真是太方便了，在這種時候巴奇也會有這樣的想法。

「你的表情看起來對於本神相當佩服呀！」看見巴奇略帶讚歎的表情，洛基便有些得意了起來。

「是挺方便的。」巴奇脫下鞋襪捲起褲管，坐在湖邊的岩石上，腳尖探進水中，湖水帶來的涼意讓他微微揚起笑意。

雖然巴奇總是這副淡漠的表情，但不知為何早已看慣的表情，現在卻讓洛基覺得不悅，「你不要總一副死人表情好嗎？好像除了那個史帝夫以外，其他人都不重要。」洛基也學著巴奇坐到了石上。

「怎麼會，我覺得我對你也挺好的，都陪你耗了一天了。」眼看著夕陽漸漸要落下了，巴奇才發現他們不知不覺也花了一天的時間，「是說瓦干達也有很漂亮的風景呀，怎麼沒想去那邊拍，不是比較方便嗎？」看著一臉準備要鬧彆扭的洛基，巴奇隨意地問著，不想在原來的話題糾結下去。

「拜託！在瓦干達拍婚紗，我可不想被那些傢伙圍觀好嗎？」洛基忍不住翻了個大白眼，雖然他不介意高調一點，但想到那些傢伙肯定會打趣戲弄他們，他就沒了興趣。

「那倒是。」巴奇笑了笑，他大概也能想像其他人會有什麼反應。

「如果哪天你跟史帝夫想不開，要在瓦干達拍婚紗，請記得通知我去圍觀。」雖然不想被圍觀，但若要圍觀別人，他可是挺有興趣的。

「好呀！」巴奇偏過頭，一點也不猶豫地就答應了洛基，夕陽餘暉淡淡地落了下來，柔柔的微光灑在巴奇身上，襯的他那張向來冷淡的臉龐也溫柔了幾分，這樣少見地巴奇，讓洛基萌起了一點壞心。

「喂，士兵，我說好歹我們也是在拍婚紗，總該來個接吻照吧！」洛基一臉開心地問著，整個人朝巴奇逼進。

巴奇挑了挑眉，有點搞不懂這個邪神又是哪根筋接錯了。

「我說呀，如果我現在吻了你，然後把照片傳給史帝夫，他會有甚麼反應呢？」想想就覺得很有趣，惡作劇的念頭一但冒出頭，就在也壓不下去。

「他大概會把你列為拒絕往來戶吧！」洛基靠的很近，他已經感覺的對方呼吸間傳來的溫熱氣息，除了史帝夫之外，他已經很久沒有和人這麼接近了，「不過好像真的蠻有趣的。」說完巴奇直接拉住洛基的衣領，然後吻了上去，當然不忘拍幾張照片。

這下換成比巴奇慢上一拍的洛基愣住了，說不上是親吻，不過唇貼著唇而已，只是他沒想到巴奇會有這樣的反應。

第一次看見洛基這樣的反應，巴奇忍不住笑了出來，順便趁著洛基還在呆愣中的情況下，將照片傳了出去。

「你把照片傳給誰？」等到洛基發現巴奇的動作時，已經來不及了，他有種不妙的預感。

「史帝夫呀！」巴奇理所當然地說著，接著他又笑了笑，「還有你哥喔！」不就是想刺激索爾嘛，他很樂意幫忙的。

「巴奇．巴恩斯！」然後那個邪神就像隻被踩到尾巴的貓咪，整個人跳了起來。

最後巴奇把洛基帶回了瓦干達。

「為什麼我要跟你回去？」洛基不滿地問著。

「不然你要去哪裡？」巴奇反問著。

「回阿斯嘉呀！」洛基翻了白眼，理所當然地回話。

「你確定要回索爾不在的阿斯嘉，看了不會覺得生氣嗎？」若是不在意，他到底是為什麼要陪他拍這些奇怪的照片……

洛基抿著嘴，死命瞪著一臉淡然的巴奇，卻怎麼也無從反駁起。

「你想都不要想我會讓心情不好的邪神四處亂跑，跟我回瓦干達還是你去要東尼或史傳奇那裡，選一個吧！」巴奇好心地提出幾個選項，他可沒強制要求洛基要跟他回瓦干達，回去那邊的話大概要先跟陛下報備一下。

「我才不要去看那兩個曖昧不明傢伙糾纏不清……」心情不好還看人放閃，他幹嘛這麼自虐。

所以最後巴奇還是把炸毛的洛基拎回了瓦干達。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這篇拖了好久XDDD
> 
> 而且我還沒有寫完orz
> 
> 希望能在三篇內結束...
> 
> (好像有點困難...)
> 
> 本來是想寫個歡樂小短文
> 
> 但不知道為什麼越來越長了
> 
> 好像也沒這麼歡樂了www
> 
> 篇名還在猶豫要不要改
> 
> 想不到更好的篇名了
> 
> 歡迎大家給我意見XDDD
> 
> 然後寫冬霜互動真的很開心www
> 
> 大概就先這樣吧XDDD
> 
> 紫筠 2018/07/27


	2. [盾冬、錘基]他和他的婚紗照-2 (微奇異鐵)

　 時間回到一個月前。  
　　山姆收到一位認識的人的消息，對方在一個國際醫療義工團隊裡幫忙，他們在一個相當偏遠的村落義診時，發現了一些怪異的現象，居民告訴他們不知道從什麼時候開始，森林中偶爾會出現藍色的光芒，通常一閃而逝，最多不超過一分鐘，村民也是偶然發現的，沒有人想去探究那到底是什麼，森林深處有太多危險的東西，不需要為了不影響生活的事情去冒險，直到小鎮中也出現了藍色光芒，然後開始有人失蹤。  
　　居民人心惶惶，猜測著他們是否觸怒了山神或是其他什麼東西，他們組成了巡邏隊，也嘗試著稍微深入森林之中，卻都無功而返。  
　　醫療團隊在那邊待了一個月，確實也看見了那些情況，他們不知道那是否會有危險，於是試著發消息過來詢問是否有能協助的單位。  
　　雖然史帝夫收到情報的時候，心裡隱約就有些猜測，但他沒預料到這個事件會帶來一連串的麻煩。他們到達小鎮後，在森林中勘察了三天，也剛好看見了一次那個藍色的光芒，他們的猜測大致上算是得到了證實。  
　　「我們應該要找誰來幫忙吧？」山姆無奈地問著，魔法這塊實在不是他們擅長的領域，勢必要有人來幫忙，不然光靠他們要找到問題點，可要花不少時間，同伴就是要互相利用，不對，是互相幫忙。  
　　「既然跟空間寶時有點關係，我還是跟索爾說一聲吧！」他當然知道這件事跟洛基沒有關係，但因為跟空間寶石有關，史帝夫想應該還是要知會索爾一聲。  
　　「為了以防萬一，我還是聯絡一下汪達和幻視好了。」做事向來謹慎的娜塔莎提出了備案，就像史帝夫在大戰之後就對巴奇過度保護，而索爾對洛基亦是相同的情況，只靠索爾，娜塔莎一點也不放心。

 

　　索爾接到史帝夫的消息時，他看了一眼在一旁正翻著厚厚一本書，不知道想找甚麼訊息的洛基，他確定他弟最近很乖很聽話，雖然偶爾會惡作劇，但無傷大雅。  
　　所以當他聽到史帝夫說，他們在調查的事情和空間寶石有關時，索爾覺得有些怒火很猛烈地就竄了上來，他們也才過幾天平靜的生活而已，這些人怎麼就不能讓他們好好過日子呢？  
　　他很清楚史帝夫不是會無的放矢的人，那邊肯定有什麼狀況，他跟洛基說了一聲史帝夫那邊需要幫忙，洛基只提醒他記得在一個月以內回來，他們預約了要拍婚紗，這件事索爾一直都記得的，因為他也很期待，他答應洛基後就離開了。  
　　風暴破壞者的移動速度，怎麼說都比地球上目前的交通工具快多了，索爾很快就和史帝夫他們會合了，沒想到一降落，便發現空氣中隱約傳來些許熟悉的波動，他立刻沉下了臉。  
　　「怎麼樣？發現了什麼？」索爾凝重的臉色讓山姆忍不住問出口。  
　　索爾閉上眼睛，試著去捕捉那些波動，「不過是些該死的低劣仿冒品。」張開眼後，他不悅地說著。  
　　「果然如此！」史帝夫冷冷地說著，渾身上下難得透露出一點殺氣。  
　　「喔！看來真的是那位老朋友呀！」娜塔莎挑挑眉，語氣淡淡地說著。  
　　「誰？」山姆完全不懂怎麼好像只有自己狀況外呀？  
　　「九頭蛇。」史帝夫盡可能地平復自己的情緒，沒想到竟然還有漏網之魚，回去絕對要東尼再好好地查一查。  
　　「喔、喔！」山姆用眼神向娜塔莎詢問，是那個九頭蛇嗎？對方則回以肯定的笑容。  
　　「空氣中的波動不太對勁，感覺像是失控的狀態。」索爾默默將九頭蛇這個名字記在心中，同時跟其他人說明他發現的情況。  
　　「你有辦法捕捉到他的規律或是軌跡之類的嗎？」娜塔莎提出了相當實際的疑問。  
　　「我可以試試看。」說實話，這種事情洛基比較擅長，但是因為牽扯到空間寶石，索爾就不想讓他知道。  
　　「OK，史帝夫麻煩你留下來幫索爾，我們已經聯絡了汪達和幻視，他們最晚明天就會到達這裡，我想他們可以幫上你的忙。我和山姆繼續勘查其他地方吧！」娜塔莎分析完狀況後，迅速地分配好工作。  
　　「我應該沒辦法幫上索爾什麼忙，我也去勘查，分頭行動會比較快。」他明明對魔法那些一竅不通，真不懂娜塔莎為何要他留下來幫忙。  
　　「因為索爾看來很想知道九頭蛇的事，麻煩你跟他說一說吧！雖然不曉得會不會有幫助，幻視他們明天就到了，我們不差這一天的時間。」娜塔莎的理由正當的讓史帝夫無法反對。

 

　　他們分開行動後，娜塔莎在走了一小段路後，她確認了他們在史帝夫的視線外後打開了通訊器。  
　　「妳要聯絡誰？」山姆心中有一個名字，但又不太確定。  
　　「可以給我們更多情報的人。」娜塔莎打開小型立體螢幕，另一頭出現了巴奇的身影。  
　　「Hi，怎麼會打給我？有什麼事情嗎？」巴奇一身休閒打扮，他正在陪孩子們玩耍。  
　　「Hi，你看來還不錯，我想跟你打聽情報。」娜塔莎打過招呼後，直接表明來意。  
　　「等我一下」，巴奇讓幾個大孩子看著小的，走到了一旁去，有些事情可不適合讓孩子們聽到，「關於哪方面的？」  
　　「九頭蛇，我想應該不會有人比你更清楚了。」有情報不好好利用可不是她的做風，雖然史帝夫肯定不想讓巴奇知道，但她認為巴奇已經可以冷靜地去面對這些問題了，一直以來放不下的其實都是史帝夫，尤其是大戰之後，史帝夫的心理創傷又更加嚴重了，但那也不是短時間就能解決的問題。  
　　「發生什麼事了？」再聽到這個名字，巴奇也不敢說他真的就一點情緒也沒有，但他已經不會再為此而失控了。  
　　娜塔莎向他說明了目前的狀況，「很抱歉讓你想起那些，但我覺得你已經沒有問題，所以我來請你幫忙。」要讓巴奇再想起那些事，娜塔莎多少也有些歉意。  
　　「謝謝妳，小娜，我沒事的。」巴奇很高興娜塔莎願意相信他，他把他知道的情報都告訴她，主要是關於九頭蛇大概會選哪些地方當做據點，或可能有哪些暗號，以及他們大概會有哪些隱藏方式。  
　　娜塔莎將巴奇說的一一記了下來，「謝啦，有這些情報，應該很快就能找到線索了。對了，你可別跟史帝夫說呀，你也知道你家那個老媽子的情況。」史帝夫實在過度保護到他們都受不了。  
　　聽到娜塔莎的話，巴奇不由得皺起了眉頭，自從大戰過後，史帝夫就一直對他小心翼翼的，他知道自己消失在史帝夫面前，對史帝夫打擊有多大，他能做的就是陪他走過這段心理創傷，「小娜，幫我看著他一點，真的有事要跟我說。」雖然他也很想就這樣過去史帝夫那邊，但他更清楚這樣並沒有幫助，只能請同伴多幫忙。  
　　「放心吧！麻煩是有點麻煩，但應該不會有什麼大問題，有事一定跟你說。」他們不只是同伴，也是家人一樣的存在，該幫忙的時候絕對沒有第二句話。

 

　　幻視和汪達在第二天到達，他們和索爾記錄著仿製品出現過的地方，試著尋找某些規律。娜塔莎依靠巴奇給的訊息，開始注意可疑的地點。兩邊都花費了一些時間，要盤查的範圍太大了，在小村外的森林實在太過廣大了。  
　　在娜塔莎找到了幾處人工開鑿的洞穴後，他們鎖定了搜尋範圍，當他們終於找到九頭蛇的巢穴時，放眼所見的情況卻讓他們相當錯愕。  
　　「我還以為要打上一架呢！」山姆跨過腳下的障礙物，這裡看起來像是被炸過一般，另一側的牆面整個消失不見，於是這邊就成了開放空間，山姆甚至能看到不遠處的桌腳下，有幾隻小傢伙在動來動去的。  
　　「我也是這麼以為的。」史帝夫這幾天還真想幹上一架，九頭蛇這個詞總能挑起他的情緒，「請索爾他們過來看看吧！」  
　　「這裡確實有過強烈的能量波動，源頭應該是來自這裡。」幻視計算著空氣中殘留的能量，做出了這樣的結論。  
　　「聽起來像是能量失控導致爆炸，然後這裡就變成這副模樣了，是嗎？」娜塔莎很快做出了結論。  
　　「是的，雖然沒有更明確的證據，但這個可能性很高。」幻視攤開手掌，他的掌心中有一小塊藍色的礦石，「我們目前已經找到了一塊仿製品」。  
　　「意思是還有更多的嗎？」史帝夫蹙眉問著。  
　　「我們判斷原本應該是由一塊碎裂成數個小塊，目前估計是六到七塊。」汪達回答了史帝夫的問題。  
　　「好，那邊就拜託你們繼續了處理了。」接著他轉頭對納塔莎和山姆說：「我們再找找看，有沒有九頭蛇的活口。」他們需要更明確的資訊，知道這些仿製品到底用來做什麼實驗。  
　　「史帝夫，這些仿製品似乎會隨機捕捉活體，不確定會傳送到什麼地方，我有請東尼幫忙查詢相關的線索，你們自己小心一點。」索爾提供了一個新的資訊。  
　　「知道了，希望能盡快處理完這邊的事情，我們走了。」史帝夫說完就跟著山姆和娜塔莎繼續進行搜尋。  
　　「必須盡快解決，時間緊迫呀！」看著漸漸走遠的史帝夫，索爾在心裡默念了一句，他沒想到會花費這麼多時間，他可是答應了洛基一個月內要回去的。

 

　　他們花了五天才找到九頭蛇的人，那個人大概是受了驚嚇，有些語無倫次的，娜塔莎花了點時間才了解整個來龍去脈，總之就是這些九頭蛇的餘黨，試著使用空間寶石仿製品來傳送活體，當然一開始不可能就用人來做實驗，就拿些小動物來實驗，就這麼不斷調整下，成功率大概也有六成，於是他們考慮來一次大調整，如果成功率高於六成，就要開始人體實驗，只是誰也不知道是哪裡出了錯，仿製品爆炸了，現場死傷過半，甚至有些人就消失了，不知道被傳送到何方，剩下的人不多，大多各自散去了。  
　　「這些人不找點麻煩事做會死嗎？」山姆知道詳細的實驗內容後，忍不住咒罵了一句。  
　　「也許會吧！」向來穩重的史帝夫，難得贊同了山姆。  
　　他們將實驗內容告訴了索爾他們，「因為是活體實驗，所以才會捕捉活體嗎？但是到底被傳送什麼地方了呢？東尼那裡沒有查到任何消息。」幻視分析著可能的情況，但有些問題還是沒有答案。  
　　仿製品碎片的回收還算順利，只是需要幻視精密的計算，所以速度算不上很快，而且碎片的數量比他們預估的還要多一點，他們回收了九個碎片，花了將近一個月的時間，依能量波動來看，應該只剩最後一片了，只要找到了大家就能收工回家，卻偏偏怎麼也算不出到底在哪裡。  
　　索爾覺得有點煩躁，和洛基約好的日期只剩兩天了，最後一個碎片卻還下落不明，如果明天還是沒有進展，他大概得先回阿斯嘉一趟再過來，只有離開一天，應該不會有太大的問題，索爾在心裡盤算著。  
　　幻視正在計算著看來相當複雜的東西，爾偶會詢問他一些意見，只是當這些科學找不出答案時，索爾覺得相信直覺也不是什麼壞事，如果可以他還是希望能處理好這邊的問題在回去。  
　　「把所有的碎片都給我。」他這樣對眾人說著。  
　　「你想做什麼？」幻視疑惑的問著。  
　　「我覺得，既然這些碎片本來是同一塊，那他們彼此之間應該會有些吸引，既然你暫時算不出結果，不如我們來試試看這個方式吧！」索爾提出他的看法，幻視思考了一會後，同意了這個做法。  
　　索爾來到森林中，將所有的碎片拿在手上，並用雷電的力量將他們拼成完整的一塊，在他們逐漸融合在一起後，他收到山姆傳來的消息，他看到森林的另一邊，出現了藍色的光芒。  
　　索爾朝著那個光芒而去，當他看見一小塊藍色碎片飄浮在半空中時，心中有種鬆了一口氣的感覺，把這個碎片帶回去，他就能先回阿斯嘉一趟了，他伸手握住那個塊碎片，在他手上的另外九片碎片卻也同時泛起了藍光，然後索爾就這樣消失了。  
　　山姆沒想到他會看到這樣的畫面，索爾就這樣消失不見了，他緊急向其他人匯報後，幻視前來查探，得到的結論是索爾和之前那些人一樣，被傳送到某個不知名的地方。  
　　現場陷入了膠著，索爾不見了，這麼嚴重的事似乎應該要通知洛基，但誰也說不准洛基知道後會有怎麼樣的反應，「也許我們可以請史傳奇博士幫忙？」幻視提出一個不錯的意見，然後得到所有人的同意。  
　　史傳奇接到消息後，直接使用魔法陣前來，他簡略地讀取了幾個結果後，露出了輕鬆的表情，「別擔心，兩天後他就會回來了。」  
　　「不過奉勸各位，還是等索爾回來再告訴那個邪神消息，不然你們可會有大麻煩。」史傳奇好心的提出了警告，他一點也不想被牽扯進麻煩之中。  
　　「之後再告訴他，就不會有麻煩嗎？」史帝夫可不認為洛基有這麼好應付。  
　　「當然還是會有，不過相較之下，會簡單許多。」史傳奇看向史帝夫，而後者隱約感覺到事情似乎沒這麼簡單。  
　　「有事情在通知我，這兩天請東尼注意一下洛基的定位，他如果離開阿斯嘉，務必掌握他的行蹤。」在魔法陣消失前，史傳奇再次看向史帝夫，「祝你好運，隊長。」跟著丟下語意不明的一句話。  
　　史帝夫緊緊皺起眉頭，他真的很討厭這些人話都不說清楚，一副準備看戲的樣子。  
　　他們只能等上兩天，什麼事都不能做，大夥也就趁機休息兩天，史帝夫在和巴奇視訊的時候，本來想提這件事的，索爾不見了，這麼重要的事應該要跟巴奇說一聲，但是想到要解釋索爾不見的原因，就不可避免的會提到九頭蛇，於是在他猶豫不決中，最後終究是沒有說出口，反正兩天後索爾就會回來了，應該沒有關係吧，史帝夫知道自己這樣不太好，卻還是逃避著，似乎只要跟巴奇有關的事，他就沒有辦法這麼果決。  
　　

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本來是沒有打算要寫這章的，然後自己一時腦抽，想說簡單解釋一下錘哥為什麼失約好了
> 
> 結果字數一發不可收拾orz
> 
> 等到我回過神來，忍不住都要吶喊，我明明就想簡單交待一下而已呀，為什麼字數變這樣orz
> 
> 中間好幾次想砍掉這段，因為字數真的比我預期的多太多了
> 
> 可是這章砍了，下一章就要跟著砍，但是下一章有我很喜歡的一段呀！！！
> 
> 所以這章到現在都還沒被砍掉XDDD
> 
> 這段期間夜羽跟風總已經聽我唉了好幾次了www
> 
> 夜羽還說其實錘哥忘記就忘記了，你何必替他解釋這麼多XDDD
> 
> 是說這是我第一次嘗試安排一個事件在文章裡
> 
> 雖然整個事件安排想了很多次，但是大概還是會有BUG吧orz
> 
> 發現自己不太擅長這個，希望大家不要介意
> 
> 或是有什麼意見也可以告訴我
> 
> 希望這篇可以快點寫完
> 
> 然後一定要說一下
> 
> seb，生日快樂!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> 紫筠 2018/08/13


	3. [盾冬、錘基]他和他的婚紗照 (微奇異鐵)

　　 巴奇覺得很生氣，雖然和史帝夫視訊的時候並沒有表現出來，他一直在等史帝夫跟他說索爾的事情，弄丟了一個雷神可不是件小事呀！竟然提都不提一聲！雖然也知道原因，但巴奇開始覺得不可以繼續這樣下去，之前史帝夫的狀況不好，他也就順著他去了，而現在史帝夫的情緒已經控制得很好了，唯獨過度保護這點始終沒有改善，還略有變本加厲的情況，該是時候好好談一談了。  
　　其實他很清楚那邊的情況，從娜塔莎來跟他要情報開始，他就覺得應該要做點什麼，一直讓娜塔莎或山姆告訴他進展實在太麻煩他們了，他也不想因此妨礙他們的工作，於是他決定監聽史帝夫的電話。  
　　史帝夫或許不願意想起，但他曾經是九頭蛇最強兵器這件事，也不可能從他生命中抹滅，殺人的能力是基本的，追蹤跟反追蹤的技能，也曾經讓每個國家各大機構傷透腦筋，監聽這種最基本的方式，他可從來沒忘記過。  
　　「白狼？有什麼問題嗎？」舒莉有點意外巴奇竟然到實驗室找她，雖然他們偶爾也會一起吃飯或聊天什麼的，但是巴奇到實驗室來還真的是第一次。  
　　「想請你幫個忙，我想監聽史帝夫的電話，你這邊設備比較齊全，應該會比較方便。」巴奇也很直接了當地將他的目地說出來。  
　　「什麼？監聽？你們怎麼了嗎？史帝夫出軌了嗎？他有其他對象了？」舒莉覺得自己的耳朵一定哪裡有問題，巴奇竟然說要監聽？她腦中跑過各種情變的劇情，實在無法想像感情這麼好的兩個人，竟然也會有這一天？  
　　「停止，舒莉停止妳的想像，我跟史帝夫很好，我們沒事。」對於舒莉的一連串疑問，巴奇幾乎反應不過來，只好趕緊打斷對方的提問，但舒莉丟了一個不以為然的表情給他。  
　　「OK，我們現在唯一的問題就是，史帝夫什麼都不跟我說，但我覺得這樣不行，所以直接監聽他的電話比較快。」巴奇解釋了一下自己的動機。  
　　「喔，他還是這麼過度保護嗎？」巴奇一說，舒莉就了解了，畢竟史帝夫的狀況在復仇者中也不是什麼秘密，「但這不是解決的辦法呀，白狼。」  
　　「我知道，等他這次回來我會好好跟他談談，但是我現在有點在意他那邊的情況，所以麻煩幫我這個忙好嗎？」或許是因為跟九頭蛇有關係，所以才讓他採取了有點極端的手段，但他會跟史帝夫討論這個問題的。  
　　「好呀！這聽起來有點有趣。」這種有點像是做壞事的感覺，讓舒莉覺得有點興奮。  
　　「希望陛下不會怪我帶妳做壞事。」這時候巴奇真的覺得對帝查拉有點抱歉。

　　「Sir，復仇者的通訊系統遭到入侵。」Friday的警告聲傳來，就在東尼拿起他的下午茶準備好好品嘗一番時。  
　　「立刻找出侵入者，到底是誰打擾我吃下午茶！」大戰過後，世界安穩了一陣子，雖然零星有些小動盪，但那些真的都是小事，打擾他吃甜點就是該死。  
　　「正在追蹤，對方的位址很隱密，需要花一點時間。」Friday簡單的報告後就繼續追蹤，只是一直到東尼吃完了他的下午茶，Friday還沒有抓到入侵者。  
　　「該死，到底是誰？」能閃避Friday這麼久，看來也是厲害的傢伙，「Friday切一個手動系統給我，你繼續追蹤。」他讓Friday繼續追蹤，同時也是掩護他以手動模式追蹤對方，東尼發現對方對復仇者的系統相當熟悉，當他追蹤到最後地點竟然在瓦干達時，他只覺得滿頭黑線。  
　　他面無表情地按下通訊鍵，然後看見一臉抱歉的巴奇，一旁還有正在哀號被抓到了的舒莉，「可以解釋一下現在是什麼情況嗎？」  
　　「抱歉，東尼，我本來想跟你說的，但是舒莉說想試試看會不會被抓到。」巴奇有些抱歉地解釋著，對於沒有阻止舒莉這件事，他其實有點心虛，但一開始是他有求於人，也只好事後再來道歉了。  
　　「你剛剛如果幫忙的話，我們就不會被抓到了！」舒莉在一旁有點不滿的插嘴。  
　　「我沒答應要幫忙呀，舒莉。」他可不想讓這個網路上的追逐戰沒完沒了的。  
　　「看來我們的系統還有要改善的地方呀！」聽著那兩人的對話，東尼忍不住檢討起他們的防御系統，「算了，那個晚點再說，你們兩個先說說你們入侵系統到底要做什麼？」  
　　「我要監聽史帝夫的電話，所以拜託舒莉幫忙。」巴奇也不拐彎抹角的就直接說了。  
　　「什麼？你們吵架了嗎？隊長有其他對象了？該不會是哪個雪莉吧？」東尼還真沒想到會聽見這樣的答案，那兩個快閃瞎全復仇者的人，竟然也有感情問題，但是他很快又否定掉這個答案了，因為舒莉在另一邊笑到已經爬不起來了。  
　　「喔，我的天呀！我剛也是這個反應嗎？」看著東尼的反應，舒莉不受控制地笑了起來，聽著對方的問句，時在是耳熟到讓她大笑不已。  
　　「對，你剛也是這個反應，一模一樣呢。」巴奇也忍不住笑了一下。  
　　「喂！回答我的問題！」看著另一邊兩個人笑得很開心的樣子，讓東尼有點惱怒。  
　　「我們沒什麼問題，不過就是有人的臭毛病又犯了，我想掌握一下情況而已。」巴奇像是有點無奈的回答著，只是表情帶了點惡作劇的狡黠，雖然他平常總是一副沉穩的樣子，但大概是安逸的生活過了一陣子，偶爾曾經那個風趣愛打鬧的布魯克林小王子，也是會稍微跑出來一會。  
　　「你家史帝夫的毛病可多了，臭脾氣又頑固，有事情還常常死憋著不說。」東尼慢悠悠地細數著史帝夫的缺點，突然地他像是意會到什麼挑了挑眉，「怎麼，他是不是又瞞著什麼是沒說了？」想來跟監聽有關的，也只有這個了。  
　　「嗯，小娜跟我說這次的任務跟九頭蛇有關，他肯定不會告訴我的，我只好靠自己了。」講到這件事，他又有些不開心了。  
　　「雖然我也不是不能理解他的想法，但你們總是這樣也不行吧！」關於PTSD東尼大概也是比其他人還要了解更多一點，畢竟他算是最早開始面對這個問題的人，他可以理解史帝夫的狀況，任誰也禁不起一次又一次的失去。  
　　「這件事結束後，我會跟他談的，但我現在需要知道那邊的情況。」巴奇對於來自朋友的關心，覺得有些無奈卻也很開心。  
　　「OK，我幫妳安裝好監聽系統，而且全程錄音，看你想回放個幾百次都沒問題。」東尼邊說著邊進行手上的工作。  
　　「再加個關鍵字提醒功能吧，不然訊息可能會太過雜亂。」舒莉在一旁興致勃勃地提出意見。  
　　「這意見很好，孩子你很有天分。」東尼對舒莉的提議非常滿意，他又很快地加了幾個指令進去。  
　　「怎麼你們兩個看起來都很興奮的樣子。」看起來比他還積極是怎麼回事？  
　　「當然，難得可以光明正大的做壞事，而且監聽的對象還是美國隊長耶！真是太酷了！」這麼有趣的事情可不是常常有的，當然要好好把握。  
　　「說真的，我挺想看他知道時的表情，如果可以的話錄影讓我們看一下吧！看在我們這麼努力幫你的份上。」雖然在大戰之後他們三人的心結算是解開了，但那並不妨礙東尼對史帝夫斤斤計較的記仇，能看史帝夫吃鱉一次，應該會很讓人開心。  
　　聽著他們的話，巴奇不可置否的笑了笑。  
　　總之，託東尼和舒莉的福，巴奇一直對史帝夫那邊的情況瞭若指掌，所以當史帝夫對他隱瞞索爾失蹤的事時，巴奇的怒氣差不多也就到了頂點。

　　所以第二天，洛基莫名其妙抓他出去拍照的時候，他大概思考了一下就知道問題出在哪裡，趁著空擋的時候，巴奇聯繫了東尼。  
　　「洛基現在和我在一起，他看來心情不是很好，麻煩跟我說一下那邊現在的情況。」雖然根據監聽的消息，他知道史傳奇說索爾應該是明天就會回來了，但他需要更確定的答案。  
　　「我知道你們在一起，我們有定位洛基的位置，索爾應該明天就會回來，今天麻煩你擋一下，等索爾回來在讓他知道相關的消息會比較好。」東尼其實有點意外洛基會跑去找巴奇，他本來都做好心理準備那個邪神會跑來搗蛋的。  
　　「有沒有更準確的時間，還有，為什麼現在不能讓他知道?」他並不想刻意隱瞞消息，他比誰都清楚那有多傷人。  
　　「我問一下。」東尼說著，然後似乎跟另一個人進行了對話。  
　　「我是史傳奇，索爾大概在今天晚上到明天凌晨間會回來，會希望不要先讓洛基知道，是因為根據我看到的未來，洛基如果在索爾回來之前就先知道消息，我們大概得花不少的時間跟精力去處理他造成的麻煩，但如果在索爾回來後再讓他知道消息，就只有索爾要去處理這些問題了」，巴奇在聽到另一邊的聲音響起時，已經換了一個人了，「當然，我也沒有要你欺騙他，如果在這段期間他問起索爾的問題，就請照實跟他說吧，洛基的個性你我都清楚，欺騙他的話肯定會有大麻煩的，這個不用看未來我也知道。」  
　　「知道了，我會看情況處理。」巴奇嘆了口氣，他也知道和他同樣的問題，其實也一直存在在洛基和索爾之間，他們都要學著去處理問題，「索爾如果回來的話，請立刻給我消息。」  
　　

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一直在猶豫要不要砍這兩章，就是因為我想寫巴奇監聽這段呀
> 
> 我就想讓巴奇監聽史帝夫！！！(感覺很有事)
> 
> 寫舒莉跟東尼也很有趣XDDD
> 
> 這個好像是充滿作者私心的一章
> 
> 章數說真的比我預期的還要多
> 
> 字數我已經不想管他了
> 
> 希望能在這個月寫完orz
> 
>  
> 
> 紫筠 2018/08/24


	4. [盾冬、錘基]他和他的婚紗照 (微奇異鐵)

　　史帝夫在收到巴奇的第一張照片時，雖然有些疑惑，但他並沒有發現哪裡不對勁，他很久沒看到巴奇穿如此正式的衣服了，不知道是不是瓦干達有什麼活動？史帝夫好奇地打了電話給巴奇，但是對方沒有接電話，他只好留下訊息。  
　　 “很久沒看你穿這麼正式了，瓦干達有什麼活動嗎？你還是這麼好看，不減當年布魯克林小王子的風采，我真怕回去之後會多了很多情敵，巴奇，我好想你。”史帝夫在通訊軟體上留下這段話，這該死的任務花了他一個多月的時間，雖然科技很發達，他們每天都用立體影像見面，但是他還是很想念那個人的溫度。  
　　“我在陪洛基拍照，我也想你，笨蛋。”收到巴奇的留言，照理說史帝夫應該要開心的，但是他看著洛基那個名字，心裡卻有種不好的預感，他真怕巴奇會被那個邪神帶壞。  
　　“你們在拍什麼照片？”史帝夫撥了巴奇的電話，但是依舊沒有回應，他只好帶著忐忑不安的心情留下新的留言。  
　　那一整天史帝夫都有些心不在焉的，因為表現的太明顯了，娜塔莎還被派來當代表，問問他到底發生什麼事了？史帝夫也不知道該說什麼，因為其實什麼事也還沒發生，他只是有些未雨綢繆而已。  
　　“拍婚紗照。”巴奇同時附上了他和洛基的接吻照，霎時間史帝夫只覺得滿頭烏雲密布，他整個人彷彿遭到雷擊，這個打擊太大了，他關掉手機後整個人陷入了一個呆滯的情況，任誰問他他都沒什麼反應。  
　　天知道他多想立刻回到巴奇身邊，問清楚這一切到底是怎麼回事，如果不是僅存的一絲理智告訴他，任務還沒結束，索爾還沒回來，他真的要不顧一切地跑回去了。  
　　他仔細的想了想，最近做了什麼讓巴奇生氣的事情嗎？可是他想破頭也想不出來。還是巴奇終於厭煩他了嗎？他知道自己太過固執，認定的事情就很難改變，對巴奇又有過度的佔有慾和保護慾，巴奇是不是受不了了？就算他是正面積極的美國隊長，在接受這麼大的打擊後，他也被負面情緒打敗了，無論何時巴奇就是他最大的弱點。  
　　   
　　史帝夫的情況，大家都看在眼裡，只是他什麼也不說，其他人也不知道能幫他什麼，只有娜塔莎大概猜到了什麼，她傳了一條訊息出去，“你家史帝夫怎麼了？”收件人正是巴奇。  
　　“我傳了張照片給他，他有什麼反應？”巴奇回復的很快，她甚至能從文字間隱約感受到巴奇的期待。  
　　“失魂落魄的，大概跟天要塌了沒兩樣，不對，天要塌了他都不會這樣，這感覺比較像你要跟他分手了，你到底傳了什麼照片給他？”不得不說他們這些當過間諜的，實在對情報的敏感度很高，而且對每個人的情緒反應也抓得很準，她實在挺好奇巴奇傳了什麼照片，能讓史帝夫變成那個德性。  
　　巴奇傳了一張照片給她，附上大笑的圖案，“我和洛基的婚紗照。”  
　　“你這樣不會太刺激了一點嗎？”看著對方傳來的照片，娜塔莎也不禁咋舌，她真的能理解史帝夫為什麼會變成這樣子了。  
　　“就是要刺激他！”巴奇的訊息中透露著不滿。  
　　“雖然我也可以理解你的不滿，但這樣意氣用事不好吧？”娜塔莎覺得有點無奈，這兩個百歲的傢伙怎麼都這麼幼稚。  
　　“小娜，別擔心，等他回來我會跟他談的，不過就先氣氣他。”巴奇傳了個惡作劇的笑容過來。  
　　“好吧！不過別再刺激他了，考慮一下我們好嗎！”娜塔莎無奈地翻個白眼，只能說史帝夫自作自受，但也別牽連他們呀！  
　　巴奇傳了個OK的圖案過來，他們之間算是達成了共識。

　　※※※  
　　   
　　對於能平安無事地將洛基帶回瓦干達，巴奇覺得簡直是個奇蹟，洛基一點也沒有想提起索爾的意思，雖然巴奇可以看見他眼裡壓抑的情緒，但他也能理解洛基為什麼一句都不提，因為太在意了，反而需要很多勇氣才敢去詢問一個答案。  
　　瓦干達的衣服雖然不符合洛基的審美觀，但巴奇也找不到其他適合洛基的衣服了，所以洛基雖然一直抱怨，但還是換上了衣服，所幸瓦干達的衣服真的很舒適，於是洛基停止了抱怨。  
　　因為從沒有訪客在這裡過夜，所以巴奇的房裡很尷尬的只有一張雙人床，而客房這種是根本沒有在他腦中出現過，但現在他想，他們也許應該蓋一間客房，在這件事結束後。  
　　巴奇覺得洛基應該不會想跟他睡同一張床，他只好尋找著有沒有適合拿來打地鋪被子或其他東西，其實直接睡在地上他也不在意，當初在打戰的時候什麼地方沒睡過。  
　　「你什麼時候要睡覺呀？」梳洗完就被巴奇趕上床的洛基不滿地問著，他選的地點太過遙遠了，以至於他們回到瓦干達的時候，時間已經很晚了。  
　　「看在你家只有一張床的份上，我就勉為其難地跟你睡同一張床吧！」洛基一副高高在上，施恩於人的語氣，然而巴奇知道這已經是他示好的反應了，他也就配合的上了床。  
　　巴奇看著睡在他身邊，似乎有點彆扭的邪神，覺得有點可愛，他正想跟他說些什麼的時候，通訊器傳來了訊息提示，他打開看到是史帝夫跟他說晚安，對於照片的事卻一句也沒有提，這也是一個想問又不敢問的人，巴奇抬頭看了一眼眼前的人，突然覺得這兩個人在某些地方意外地有點相似，或許這也是他和洛基會變成朋友的原因之一。  
　　「都這麼晚了，還有什麼消息嗎？」洛基終究還是忍不住地試探性問一問。  
　　「史帝夫跟我說晚安呢！」巴奇倒是不在意放些閃光，果不其然地得到洛基一臉嫌惡的表情。  
　　「我呢，本來是想問你，真的什麼都不想問嗎？」巴奇也不在意繼續說下去，「但我現在覺得，不管什麼事，還是明天睡飽再說吧！」  
　　洛基的臉上閃過一些複雜的情緒，巴奇伸手拍拍他的頭，就像從前他常做的事一樣，安撫著對方，「今天好歹也陪你耗了一天，很累了，明天你想問什麼都跟你說，保證把我知道的全部告訴你，所以先睡吧！」  
　　洛基看來欲言又止，掙扎了一會後，他還是妥協地閉上了眼睛。  
　　「晚安。」巴奇微笑地跟他道晚安，當然沒有得到回應，然後他也閉上了眼睛。

　　※※※

　　娜塔莎拿到照片後，很快地就傳給了其他人，於是大家都知道史帝夫是怎麼回事了，當然他們也各自私下去找了娜塔莎了解一下狀況，她說了這只是個惡作劇，要大家不用擔心，那兩個人的事他們會自己解決。  
　　不過娜塔莎倒是鄭重地囑咐了一件事，只要索爾一回來，一定要馬上先把碎片取走，畢竟連向來自制力都還不錯的史帝夫都變成那個樣子了，比他更衝動的索爾要是看到照片，不知道會做出什麼事情，所以回收碎片絕對是第一要務，只要拿回碎片，看索爾想要怎麼樣都隨便他。  
　　在清晨將近四點左右的時間，幻視發現能量有聚集的現象，立刻對其他人發出了通知，他們各自散佈在能量聚集點的附近，保持著一定的距離。  
　　「史帝夫，等等索爾如果出現，無論如何一定要先跟他拿碎片，絕對不能讓他先看見照片，知道嗎？」趁著等待的期間，娜塔莎趕緊交代一下史帝夫。  
　　「什麼照片？」一心等著索爾回來，處理完事情要回瓦干達的史帝夫，一時之間有點反應不過來娜塔莎在說什麼。  
　　「讓你失魂落魄好像要世界末日一樣的照片。」娜塔莎又有種想翻白眼的感覺，只要扯到巴奇，史帝夫的智商就下降的可怕。  
　　「什麼！」史帝夫因為太過驚訝，音調不由得提高了幾分，「你為什麼會知道？」  
　　「這個問題你也許該問問另外一個人。」娜塔莎戲謔的聲音從耳機那頭傳來，「喔，我們好像有些狀況，注意前方。」  
　　當熟悉的彩虹光芒出現後，索爾出現在能量中心，他看起來安然無恙，似乎沒有太大的問題，其他人向他聚集而去。  
　　「你沒事吧？」史帝夫關心地問著。  
　　「沒什麼是，不過就是……」索爾開始解釋他什麼事。  
　　「等等，雖然我也很知道發生什麼了，不過麻煩你還先把碎片交給幻視吧，這些小東西實在花了我們太多時間了。」娜塔莎阻止了索爾的發言，對方看來一臉疑惑，但還是把碎片給了幻視，所有人都有鬆了一口氣的感覺，花了一個多月的時間，總算是把工作告一個段落了，剩下分析或是研究那些，就是某些人的問題了。  
　　「有什麼問題嗎？你們看起來怪怪的。」索爾覺得似乎有哪裡不對勁。  
　　「嗯，那個等等再說，先說說你那邊發生什麼事吧？你去了哪裡？」山姆很想知道這個問題，所以他轉移了索爾的問題。  
　　「我進入了一個特殊的空間，應該是仿製品的內部空間，其實所有的無限寶石都有自己的內部空間，幻視應該知道吧？」幻視點了點頭，「空間寶石內有很大的內部空間，這個仿製品的內部空間不怎麼大，不過能做出這個也算厲害了，我在裡面看見了動物和人類的屍體，大概就是之前不見的那些人了。」索爾說了他看到的狀況。  
　　「那你是怎麼出來的？」娜塔莎對這個問題比較有興趣。  
　　「因為只是仿製品，所以理論上能量夠強大就能爆掉那個空間，不過有點風險，後來我發現，雖然連結很微弱，但還是可以招喚彩虹橋，雖然要花費一點時間，不過相對來說安全很多，幸好沒有花費太多時間。」索爾大略解釋了一下，卻發現眾人的臉色似乎有點奇怪。  
　　「我不在的時候，發生什麼事嗎？」他疑惑地問著。  
　　「你知道你消失多久嗎？」娜塔莎笑笑地問著，當然帶點看戲的心情。  
　　「大概五、六個小時吧！」在不同的空間裡，很難精準的判斷時間，但應該不會相差太多才對。  
　　「噢，親愛的索爾，你消失兩天了。」汪達用一種帶著同情的眼光看著索爾，告訴他這個殘酷的消息。  
　　「什麼？兩天？怎麼會？」索爾驚訝極了，不認為自己估算的時間會有問題，他認真的思考哪裡出了問題，「喔，該死的，該不會兩邊的時間流動速度不同吧！」這個是最有可能的結論了。  
　　這感覺真詭異，明明他覺得才過了五、六個小時，結果竟然消失了兩天的時間，他都沒跟洛基聯絡，洛基應該不會生氣吧！不對！等等！兩天！他消失了兩天！「Shit！我答應洛基要回去的！」當索爾意識到問題後，他立刻開啟的通話器，然後系統告訴他對方沒有回應。  
　　「你答應洛基要回去做什麼？」大概猜到那張照片發生的原因，史帝夫臉色陰沉的像是隨時要跟人打一架般。  
　　「我們說好要拍婚紗照，該死，為什麼不接我電話。」索爾焦躁地再次撥了電話，完全沒有發現史帝夫的情況很不對。  
　　「嘿！索爾，你要不要先查看一下你的訊息記錄？」娜塔莎實在很受不了這些平常智商就不太高，遇到喜歡的人智商就會更低的隊友們。  
　　聽見娜塔莎的話，索爾趕緊打開訊息記錄，果然看見洛基發了幾條訊息問他什麼時後回去，最後一條是叫他可以不用回去了，就算只看文字，他都能感受到弟弟的怒氣，這下可真是糟糕了。  
　　看到最後，他發現最後兩條訊息是巴奇傳來的，雖然覺得有點困惑，但他還是打開了訊息，看見第一張照片的時候，他還想著他家洛基果然很好看呀，穿什麼衣服都很適合，但是好像有哪裡怪怪的呀？  
　　當他打開第二張照片時，索爾瞬間呆滯了幾分鐘，整個人像是被定格般一動也不動，就只是盯著螢幕畫面看著，「這是怎麼回事！」當他反應過來後，他立刻轉頭對著史帝夫大吼。  
　　「不知道。」史帝夫沒好氣地回著，他也想知道發生什麼事呀！  
　　他們兩個互相瞪著對方，好像下一秒就會打起來，「不行，我要立刻回阿斯嘉。」最後索爾丟了一句話就跑了。  
　　「我可以回瓦干達嗎？」看著索爾消失在原地的史帝夫問著，至少他還記得要問一聲。  
　　「讓他回去吧，留個心神不寧的人在這邊也沒什麼幫助，反正回收碎片後也差不多了。」娜塔莎率先表示意見，她才不想要一個會妨礙工作的巨型障礙物留在這裡。  
　　其他人當然也沒有其他意見，於是史帝夫在早上八點左右飛回瓦干達。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 寫兩個戀愛笨蛋的反應覺得很有趣www
> 
> 然後大家都在看戲www
> 
> 就連巴奇自己都覺得很有趣
> 
> 隊長跟錘哥真可憐
> 
> 可是作者很開心www
> 
> 存稿快要用完了(汗)
> 
> 大概可以在6-7章左右結束吧
> 
> 大概...
> 
> 希望角色配合囉
> 
> 紫筠 2018/08/31


	5. Chapter 5

　　巴奇在早上七點左右醒來，身旁的人還在睡，又或者說他曾經短暫的清醒，但又選擇繼續賴床，巴奇笑了笑，他打開閃爍著有未讀訊息的通訊器，看見索爾已經回來的消息後，他總算是真的鬆了口氣。  
　　巴奇簡單地做了兩人份的早餐，他將洛基那份留在桌上，並留下紙條提醒對方記得要吃早餐。  
　　接著他開始了一天的工作，先去為山羊和雞準備飼料，然後再去看看農作物的情況，差不多到了該鬆土的時候，他得看看作物的生長情況，考慮是否再加些肥料下去，接著大概要去砍點木頭，巴奇打算做點小東西，可以順便讓小羊們出來放風一會。  
　　不過在那之前，他先跟娜塔莎聯絡了一下，了解索爾那邊的詳細情況，索爾和史帝夫的反應都在預料之內，聽到索爾跑回阿斯嘉時，他失笑了一下，那個金髮的雷神回去阿斯嘉卻找不到洛基，大概會急得跳腳，不知道他什麼時候才會想到洛基可能在瓦干達，至於史帝夫，算算時間等他回來應該也要凌晨了，巴奇還真有點期待他看到洛基的反應。  
　　洛基真的醒來的時候已經十點左右了，他看到了巴奇的留言還有他的早餐，大概是相當了解他懶惰的個性，巴奇幫他做了三明治，很豪華的哪種，就算冷了也不會太難吃，洛基也很賞臉的吃完了早餐。  
　　他找到巴奇時，對方身邊圍繞著一群羊，還真是標準的農家生活，瓦干達的科技明明就很進步，就算是農牧業也有很多先進的工具省時又省力，但巴奇大部分的時間還是自己動手來做這些事情，當然對於他真的做不來的一些事情，他還是會讓機器代勞的，或是請好心的鄰居幫忙，巴奇在這裡的人氣還挺高的。  
　　對於洛基的疑惑，巴奇也解釋過，那些工具就是為了省時省力而設計出來的，但是這種程度的工作對一個超級士兵來說，真的不算什麼，而省時就更不用了，因為他現在最多的就是時間了，不找點事情做都不知道要怎麼打發時間了。  
　　「早安。」注意到洛基的存在後，巴奇微笑地跟他打個招呼。  
　　洛基只是點了點頭，看到巴奇他又有些猶豫了起來，只要跟索爾有關的事情，總是很容易就讓他煩躁。  
　　巴奇對洛基招招手，他沒想太多就走了過去，然後被一把拉住坐到了地上，下一秒他就被羊群包圍了，一群軟綿綿的小傢伙在他身邊蹭來蹭去的，洛基懊惱地皺起了眉頭，巴奇不由得笑了出來。  
　　「巴奇．巴恩斯！」洛基咬牙切齒地瞪著巴奇，巴奇也沒想做的太過分，他揮揮手讓小傢伙們散去，然後在洛基身旁坐了下來。  
　　「想好要跟我談了嗎？」巴奇也不廢話，直接進入主題。  
　　然後上一秒還氣勢凌人的洛基，立刻安靜了下來，只見他不悅的抿起雙唇，並皺起了眉頭，想起某人失約他還是很不高興，他正想說些甚麼，巴奇的通訊氣卻響了起來。  
　　巴奇給洛基一個抱歉的眼神，螢幕顯示著來電者是東尼，他按下了通話鍵，「東尼，怎麼了？」  
　　「不跟你多說了，索爾現在像個無頭蒼蠅一樣的四處找他弟，他跑來問我知不知道他弟在哪，我沒跟他說，你問問洛基到底要怎麼樣？」東尼也覺得有點頭痛，這對兄弟的情況外人實在不好插手，那兩個人一個弄不好，誰抓狂了都不是這麼好處理的，當然他不否認自己有很大的看戲成分在裡面。  
　　「等等，我問一下。」巴奇說完，轉過頭對著洛基說：「索爾在找你，要見他嗎？」  
　　「不見！除非他自己找到我，不然我才不理他，別跟他說我在這裡。」他都還沒搞清楚狀況呢，哪能這麼簡單就讓他找到自己呢！  
　　巴奇挑挑眉，確定洛基真的不打算見索爾，也就不再多說什麼，「洛基說不見索爾，先別跟他說洛基在哪，當然他自己找來就算了，不知道索爾什麼時後才會想到這裡？」他將洛基的話轉告給東尼，剩下的就讓東尼自己去處理了。  
　　「到底什麼狀況，你說吧！」看著巴奇掛斷通話，洛基深吸口氣，決定了解一下狀況。  
　　巴奇把他知道的都告訴洛基，基本上沒有什麼遺漏的，因為他不確定的部分已經向娜塔莎和東尼求證了，洛基靜靜地聽著，然後臉色漸漸地沉了下來，仿如正在醞釀中的暴風雨。  
　　在巴奇說完所有的事後，洛基沉默了一陣子，「所以說那個白癡因為幾個仿製的空間寶石碎片，忙了一個月還把自己搞失蹤兩天，所以錯過了我們約定的時間，重點是，這一個月來他什、麼、都、沒、有、告、訴、我！」  
　　「是呀，就是這樣。」巴奇給了他肯定的答案。  
　　「不過就是個三流的仿製品，他竟然花了一個月還搞不定，腦子都不知道再裝什麼東西，那也就算了，自己搞不定還不來問我，結果把自己搞到失蹤，這傢伙腦袋是有洞嗎！」洛基整個氣到口不擇言了。  
　　「你知道為什麼的，洛基，你我都很清楚，到底是為什麼。」巴奇嘆了口氣，他知道洛基很生氣，就如同他知道史帝夫對他隱瞞九頭蛇的事情一樣，只是氣歸氣，問題就在哪裡，不解決的話早晚會有更大的問題出現。  
　　洛基又再次安靜了下來，他強壓下火氣重新梳理了一次所有的事情，意外的發現了另一個問題，「為什麼你會知道的這麼詳細？史帝夫轉性了？」  
　　聽見洛基的疑問，巴奇的臉也沉了下來，怒氣也跟著湧了上來，這個邪神真的是自己不好過，也不讓別人好過，「當然沒有，小娜跟我透露了一些消息，所以我就直接監聽他了，東尼也有給我一些情報。」這些事情也沒有什麼好隱瞞的。  
　　「就知道哪些胸大無腦的傢伙都一個樣，哪這麼容易就轉性，不過真不愧是九頭蛇第一間諜，監聽這種事情可以考慮一下。」突然洛基一個翻身壓在巴奇身上，「喂，要不要考慮拋棄那個金髮笨蛋算了，反正他脾氣又臭又硬，個性固執的像顆石頭似的，還惹你生氣，不如就跟他分了吧，我們兩個在一起肯定更適合，你懂我我也懂你，也不會老是被氣個半死，就算是在床上，我也保證可以滿足你。」事實證明邪神抓狂的時候，真的什麼事都做得出來，包括誘拐他的小夥伴。  
　　「你硬的起來嗎？寶貝。」巴奇似笑非笑地問著洛基。  
　　「我們現在可以試試看呀！嗯！」洛基真的是氣到笑了，要挑臖的話就試試看，他真的一點也不在意。  
　　巴奇淡淡地笑了笑，「雖然我很氣史帝夫，但是我還沒打算要拋棄他喔。」  
　　「哼，你也對他太好了吧！」洛基忍不住鄙視了一下巴奇。  
　　巴奇伸手抱住了洛基，「不要說的好像你不是在說氣話一樣。」  
　　「閉嘴！」洛基把臉埋在巴奇的肩窩，悶悶地回著。  
　　從傍晚開始巴奇就顯得有些心不在焉，雖然沒出什麼錯，但洛基就是知道他有點不一樣，原因其實也挺好猜的。  
　　「你家史帝夫是不是要回來了？」晚餐之後，洛基在巴奇洗碗的時候淡淡地問了一句。  
　　巴奇微微停頓了一會，轉過頭有點無奈地看著洛基，本來想問對方怎麼知道的，隨即又想到如果真問出口，大概會被嘲笑吧，最後嘆了口氣，問了一句，「很明顯嗎？」  
　　「說實話其實一般人大概不會發現吧，但你也不想想我是誰。」洛基冷哼了兩聲，「他什麼時後回來？」  
　　「大概要凌晨才會到了，不用等他沒關係。」巴奇看著洛基，有點無奈又有些好笑。  
　　「你以為他是誰呀，還等他……」洛基簡直要翻白眼了，說完後他停頓一會，像在思考什麼，「喂，史帝夫回來的話，叫他自己睡沙發呀！」他的嘴角勾起一個惡意的微笑。  
　　巴奇與洛基對視了幾秒，「好，讓他睡沙發。」反正他也還氣著，就讓史帝夫睡沙發去吧。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我又來更新這篇囉
> 
> 之前在趕錘基only的稿
> 
> 死了一堆腦細胞有點補不回來
> 
> 不過這篇差不多要繼續寫下去了
> 
> 存稿只剩一篇
> 
> 很喜歡巴奇跟洛基的互動
> 
> 不過這篇有點短
> 
> 然後下一篇長到我有點吐血
> 
> 分配的不太平衡
> 
> 是說錘基的稿過一陣子會公開出來
> 
> 我要繼續奮鬥了
> 
> 紫筠 2018/10/19


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 只有車

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NC17 注意

　　史帝夫到達瓦干達的時候，已經是凌晨一點，從王宮到巴奇的小屋又花去了半小時的時間，他真正回到家時間是凌晨一點半，他輕輕地打開房門，然後愣在當場，巴奇身邊睡著另一個人，史帝夫知道那個人是誰，他又想起了那張照片，剎那間他通體發寒，彷彿又回到了寒冰之中。  
　　巴奇在史帝夫打開房門的那瞬間就已經醒來，當然他身旁的人也是，「我出去一下」，他輕聲對洛基說，對方輕嘖了一聲沒有多說什麼。  
　　他輕輕地走向史帝夫，當他看見對方臉上茫然與不知所措後，心又軟成一片了，巴奇知道自己終究是無法對他狠心，但那不代表他就不生氣了，他比了個安靜的手勢，輕輕地關上門後，拉著史帝夫來到客廳。  
　　當巴奇的手握住他的那一刻，所有的不安便消失無蹤，然後史帝夫就只覺得委屈，在巴奇面前他從來就不是什麼美國隊長，他就只是個布魯克林的毛頭小子，在他面前無論是撒嬌耍賴還是裝委屈，史帝夫向來做慣了，更不用說他現在是真的覺得很委屈，「Buck。」所以他用一種極其可憐的聲音喊了那個專屬於他的名字。  
　　巴奇看著史帝夫，只見對方一副可憐兮兮的模樣，哪裡有一丁半點美國隊長的影子，不過那副委屈到極點表情，大概有一半是裝的吧，他還不了解他嗎，只是知道是一回事，他還是忍不住心軟了。  
　　「你才沒這麼委屈呢！」他笑道，然後吻了上去。  
　　他的唇才剛貼上史帝夫，立刻被搶走主導權，史帝夫帶點氣惱地輕啃了他的下唇，然後他的舌探進他柔軟的口腔內，毫不客氣地攻城掠地，滑過了柔軟的牙肉又掃過貝齒，最後纏上同樣柔軟的舌，他們時而糾纏時而追逐，掠奪著彼此的空氣和津液，史帝夫將巴奇拉緊懷裡，讓他們可以更貼近彼此，他的手在巴奇背後來回輕撫，氣氛逐漸曖昧了起來，最後在巴奇快要無法呼吸，在一切將要失控前，他推開了史帝夫。  
　　他偏頭躲過史帝夫又要貼上來的唇，「停、下來，史帝、夫，」巴奇微喘著制止了對方，他深呼吸了幾次後才平穩了氣息，然後看著又掛上一臉委屈的史帝夫，不由得笑了笑，「我可沒打算在這裡和你做，麻煩考慮一下我們還有客人在房間裡好嗎？」  
　　史帝夫不滿地抱緊了巴奇，將他的臉埋在他的肩窩，「為什麼洛基會在這裡？」史帝夫悶悶地問著。  
　　「不然要怎麼辦呢？總不能讓一個心情不好的邪神四處亂跑吧，他若闖了禍最後也是要我們去收拾吧！」巴奇拍著他的背，像小時後那樣哄他。  
　　史帝夫沉默了一陣子，「那你也不用跟他一起睡呀！」他小聲地抱怨著。  
　　巴奇忍不住笑了出來，「喔，親愛的，你得考慮一下我們並沒有客房這種東西呀，本來我是打算睡客廳的，不過既然洛基都不介意了，我實在也不需要委屈自己，你說是吧！」  
　　喔，該死的客房，在這之前來訪的人都會到皇宮去過夜，畢竟那邊又大又舒適，各種設施應有盡有，實在也沒有誰會硬要留在這邊過夜，所以他們確實從來沒有考慮過客房這種東西，但是現在史帝夫覺得他們迫切地需要一間客房，「睡醒之後我就來蓋客房！」  
　　看著史帝夫咬牙切齒的模樣，巴奇忍不住笑倒在他懷裡。  
　　史帝夫柔柔地看著巴奇，只要這個人還在他身邊，還能笑得這樣開心，他這一生也別無所求了。  
　　巴奇對上史帝夫的視線，覺得自己彷彿要溺斃在那溫柔的眼眸之中，他拉下史帝夫，又給了他一個吻，帶著純粹的溫情。  
　　「快去洗澡個吧，你該休息了」，巴奇的手畫過史帝夫的眼眉，在他頰邊摩娑，看這個人一身風塵僕僕的模樣，就知道他肯定是不管不顧的就跑回來了，大概也沒什麼睡吧「快去吧，我去拿套衣服，等等送過去給你」，他把史帝夫推進淋浴間。  
　　他們的淋浴間旁有個更衣間，巴奇早已為史帝夫準備好衣服，不過是再確認一下有沒有少東西，只是當他的指尖撫上那衣料時，不知怎麼的他又想起了剛才的親吻，巴奇將手指放在自己唇上，那些被壓下去的欲望又沸騰了起來，他有些煩躁地抓了抓頭髮，咬著唇猶豫了幾秒鐘的時間，他悄悄地回到房間抓了一套自己的衣服。  
　　他回到更衣室後，靠著牆坐在地上，想像了一下史帝夫在淋浴間情況，他的體溫就不受控制的開始上升，他從櫃子中拿出潤滑劑，褪下自己的底褲，將潤滑劑擠在手上，然後探進那緊閉穴口為自己擴張，他緩緩地按壓穴口，並讓自己完全放鬆，直到確認沒問題後，才放進第一根手指，淺淺地抽插起來，不得不說，史帝夫的尺寸實在大的令人困擾，如果前戲沒做好，他們兩個都會不舒服。  
　　在身體漸漸習慣後，他放入了第二根手指，不知道是因為角度的問題，還是因為他不常自己做這件事的關係，巴奇找不到自己的敏感點，史帝夫到是一清二楚，每次都讓他爽到失神，任他予取予求，好幾次自己都哭著求饒了他還不罷手，想到哪些，巴奇就覺得自己的身體變得更敏感了，就連陰莖也硬了起來。  
　　他放進了第三隻手指，開始加快擴張的速度，巴奇全身上下都叫囂著想要更多，他嘗試著按壓緊緻的內壁，想讓自己更快習慣被入侵的感覺，他旋轉著手指讓穴口更大幅度地展開，當他的密穴已經可以放進第四根手指時，巴奇覺得差不多可以了，事實上他實在也無法在繼續下去了。  
　　他深呼吸了幾次，讓自己的氣息平穩一些，然後扶著牆讓自己站起來，因為情慾的關係，他的腳步有些輕浮，巴奇嘗試著推開淋浴間的門，接著發現史帝夫根本沒有鎖門，他低聲咒罵了一句，他知道史帝夫在賭自己會不會跟進去，最後他還是自己跳進了這個顯而易見的陷阱裡。  
　　史帝夫打開開關，溫水灑落下來，他仔細地清洗著自己，從糾結凌亂的髮到髒汙甚至帶著血漬的身體，他刻意緩慢地將每一吋肌膚都清洗乾淨，清水沖去了汙漬血跡，卻沖不去他高漲的慾望，他進來的時候沒有鎖門，他在等，等他的愛人會推開那扇門進來，只是史帝夫把自己從頭到腳都洗的一乾二淨了，卻還沒等到他想等的人，也許巴奇真的沒打算要做什麼，他有些失落的想著，就在他決定放棄準備關掉蓮蓬頭的時候，門被打開了。  
　　巴奇靠在門邊，他看著水珠從花灑上落了下來，落進史帝夫的髮間，滑過他英俊的臉龐，流淌至那厚實的胸膛，然後是精實的腹肌和微微勃起的陰莖，最後順著強而有力的大腿流入地面，巴奇忍不住讚嘆，這具軀體無論看過幾次，仍舊令他覺得完美的不可置信，每一次都讓他迷戀的神魂顛倒。  
　　「你真的打算就只在那裡看嗎？」史帝夫的嗓音因為慾望而比平常更加低沉，其中還夾雜著些許的委屈，他看向巴奇的眼神帶著燙人的情慾。  
　　「我的愛人身材這麼好，總是要好好欣賞一下。」巴奇帶著淺淺的笑意回答，他看向史帝夫的眼神也同樣熾熱。  
　　史帝夫轉向巴奇，張開雙手將他的全部展現在巴奇面前，「滿意嗎？」  
　　「當然，我什麼時候對你不滿意過了？」巴奇將門鎖上，接著褪去那只有一片布料的瓦干達傳統服裝，渾身赤裸地走向他的愛人。  
　　史帝夫在巴奇走到他伸手可及的範圍時，便一把拉過對方，然後迫不及待地吻上他，帶著絕對的侵略性，他們啃咬著彼此的唇，探索著對方的口腔，來來回回地糾纏著彼此的舌，史帝夫的手不安分地在巴奇的臀部上揉捏，手指時不時地滑進臀縫裡。  
　　他們的下半身緊貼著，已經勃起的性器官互相摩擦著，汲取著更多的快感，史帝夫的唇離開了巴奇的，他在巴奇的頸邊親吻著，留下一串的吻痕。  
　　「親愛的，雖然有點掃興、嗯……但是有些、話，還是要、要先說好……」在巴奇說話的同時，史帝夫的唇已經來到了鎖骨，他空出一隻手揉捏著巴奇的乳頭，突如其來刺激，讓巴奇無法好好地講完話。  
　　「你說。」史帝夫在巴奇的鎖骨上留下一片印記後，開始進攻乳首，他或吸吮或啃咬，讓巴奇的乳頭變得挺立紅腫，因為水漬而顯的水潤發亮，看起來可口極了。  
　　「嗯、啊……」當史帝夫的唇來到他的胸前時，巴奇便自主地挺起胸膛，好讓史帝夫可以更方便地愛撫他的乳頭，他的意識因為快感而有些渙散，但他還記得重點，「有鑒於、我們、嗯……還有一個客人，所以我、們、啊啊……」巴其因為史帝夫一個深深的吸吮而恍神，他的眉頭因為快感而緊皺起，知道對方是故意的，他也只能無力地拍了一下史帝夫的手臂。  
　　「嗯？怎麼樣？」史帝夫戲謔地看著陷入情慾中的巴奇，一隻手依舊在他的胸前肆虐，另一隻手已經開始向穴口探去，那過分柔軟的觸感讓他有些訝異。  
　　巴奇忍不住用金屬的手指捏了一下另一隻手的手臂，手臂上傳來的痛感，總算是讓他拉回了一點理智，他用雙手捧著史帝夫的臉頰，「親愛的，我們只有半個小時能來一發。」他有些氣惱地說著，不過看見史帝夫垮下的臉後，他不由得笑了起來，他勾起嘴角帶著撩人的清淺微笑，「你行嗎？」挑釁地說著。  
　　聽到巴奇的話，雖然也大概有個心理準備，但他還是有些失落，只是一看到巴奇撩人的笑容，史帝夫不由得看直了一雙眼，在巴奇面前他真的就只是個衝動的十六歲布魯克林少年，完全挑釁不得，「包君滿意。」他笑著回答，然後順勢將手指探進巴奇的後穴中，已經擴張過的後穴，毫無阻礙地將史帝夫的手指含了進去，他熟門熟路地找到巴奇的敏感點，開始揉捏按壓了起來。  
　　「啊……哈、嗯……」太過猛烈的快感，從隱密的後穴延著脊椎竄了上來，一瞬間便將巴奇的理智燃燒殆盡，他的雙腿有些發軟，讓他不得不往前讓自己靠在史帝夫身上，只是這樣一來就讓史帝夫的手指插的更深了，他想要更多在更多一點，他甚至主動地擺動自己的腰，讓史帝夫的手指在自己體內抽插。  
　　「你自己擴張過了嗎？」史帝夫愉悅地在巴奇耳邊問著，當然他手上的動作也沒停下來，他直接將手指加到了三根，一邊刺激逗弄巴奇幾個敏感點，一邊再次幫他擴張，這種事情向來是他在做的，他一探進來就知道巴奇擴張的不夠，畢竟他們也一個多月沒有在一起了，雖然要做還是可以，但他不想讓巴奇不舒服。  
　　「就說、哈啊……沒有、時間呀……」在耳邊響起的低沉嗓音，讓巴奇顫抖了一下，溫熱的氣息落在耳邊，讓他覺得有些癢，而那愉悅嗓音言下的意思，又令他全身發熱，他無意識的用他的陰莖磨蹭著史帝夫的小腹。  
　　「寶貝，我必須要告訴你，擴張有點不夠，你在稍微忍一下。」史帝夫輕啄著巴奇的唇，像是安撫一般。  
　　因為情慾的關係，巴奇思考了幾秒才意識到史帝夫說了什麼，他忍不住瞪大了眼睛，「噢，我的、天！啊……你那傢伙、也他媽的、哈……太、太大了吧！」  
　　「可是你每次都很滿意呀。」史帝夫得意地說著，感覺擴張的差不多了，他抽出手指，從置物架上拿出潤滑劑，擠在他硬的發疼的陰莖上。  
　　史帝夫抽離的手指讓巴奇體內泛起一陣空虛感，他無力地靠在牆上，看著史帝夫動做，忍不住用雙手擼動自己的性器，「史帝夫，快點，進來。」  
　　史帝夫拉過巴奇的手環住自己的腰，他抬起巴奇的一條腿，將他的性器抵在巴奇的入口，「我要進去了喔。」他緩緩地挺進巴奇的體內。  
　　巴奇可以感覺到他正被史帝夫填滿，他不由得發出滿足的喟嘆，巴奇必須承認他真的很想念這個，就算他被史帝夫氣得要死，他也無法否認他一直都很想念他，就算他們兩三天就會視訊一次。  
　　在史帝夫的陰莖摩擦過敏感點時，他無法克制地發出了黏膩的呻吟，他的手指大概抓破了史帝夫的背，但巴奇已經無法思考這麼多，他的身體因為慾望而顫抖，他只能不停不停地呼喚史帝夫的名字。  
　　巴奇的體內緊緻又溫暖，史帝夫真的是花了四倍的自制力，才沒讓自己魯莽地抽插起來，他盡可能讓自己慢慢地進入，只是當巴奇用黏膩嗓音輕喚他的名字時，他再也克制不住自己，一個用力挺入將自己整根埋近巴奇體內。  
　　巴奇因為過度的刺激而緊繃了身體，後穴也不由自主地緊縮，老實說史帝夫被夾的有點爽，但他沒有動作，就只是抱著巴奇，等著他適應被入侵的狀態，史帝夫撥開巴奇額前汗濕的碎髮，溫柔的印下一個吻，「還好嗎？」他輕聲問著。  
　　巴奇不停地喘息著，一時間的過度刺激，撞得他頭暈目眩渾身發軟，他只能無力地等這波情慾過去，在他逐漸適應了史帝夫之後，身體便渴求著想要更多，巴奇伸手推了推史帝夫的胸膛，要他動一動，然而史帝夫卻只是微笑地與他對視。  
　　「巴奇想要什麼呢？你要說我才知道呀！」史帝夫溫柔地說著，但說出來的話讓巴奇很想揍他。  
　　「你他媽的快給我動起來！」巴奇兇狠地瞪著史帝夫，竟然在這種時候逗他，找死嗎！只是巴奇沒有想到，他那雙碧綠眼眸此時正因為情慾而泛著水氣，濕潤水亮的雙眸完全沒有他想像的兇狠，反而更像是帶著渴求的撩撥，仿若湖水般的碧綠色眼眸美的讓人一眼便深陷於其中。  
　　「遵命，親愛的。」史帝夫虔誠地親了親巴奇的眼眸，接著用力的頂弄了起來，每一次都是整根抽出又整根沒入，也每一次都會碾壓過他最柔軟的那個點。  
　　巴奇覺得快感一波又一波從兩人結合處湧了上來，瞬間就決堤將他滅頂，史帝夫總是知道怎麼樣讓他舒服，怎麼樣能讓他願意打開自己，求他進入，和摯愛的人緊密的結合，讓巴奇滿足的想哭，眼角溢出生理性的淚珠，然後被史帝夫吻去。  
　　「舒服嗎？巴奇。」史帝夫邊玩弄著巴奇的乳頭邊問著，他愛極了巴奇因為他而意亂情迷的模樣，他的身體因為他的進入而顫抖，卻又毫無保留的接受了他。  
　　「好棒、嗯……史帝、夫，再、啊……再更深、更深一點，還要、更多。」巴奇讓自己隨著史帝夫抽插擺動身體，好讓史帝夫每次都能插得更深一點，縱然氣惱著這個人，卻也同樣思念這個人，他想要多再更多，去填補一個多月來的思念和寂寞。  
　　巴奇的話像是某種開關，史帝夫將巴奇牢牢地壓在牆上，狠狠地操弄了起來，每一次都頂到最深，同時他的手開始圈弄著巴奇的陰莖，從不停吐露前液的鈴口到後頭的囊袋，每一吋都仔細地撫弄。  
　　巴奇已經無法思考了，只能隨著史帝夫的動作無意識地呻吟，甜膩的嗓音裡甚至帶上了哭腔，而他只能緊緊抱著史帝夫，跟著他在這場風暴中沉淪。  
　　前後都被操弄的情況下，巴奇很快就到了高潮，察覺到巴奇的身體漸漸緊繃了起來，史帝夫幾個深深地頂弄，巴奇便在史帝夫手中射了出來，史帝夫將白濁的精液抹在巴奇身上，然後滿意地看著眼前極為色情的景象。  
　　巴奇眼神渙散無力地靠在牆上，事實上如果不是史帝夫抱著他，他可能連站都站不穩，不是沒有注意到那隻在他身上做怪的手，只是巴奇也心無餘力去理會，在他稍微緩過來後，他也就只是無奈地看著他幼稚的愛人。  
　　「還好嗎？」史帝夫親了親巴奇的額頭，溫柔地問著，只是他在說話的同時，又開始小幅度地抽插了起來。  
　　「如果你在、在開始、嗯……動、之前，先、問一下、會更、好……」高潮過後的身體依舊很敏感，更別說史帝夫雖然只是小幅度的抽插，卻是不間斷地撞在他的敏感點上，剛發洩過的慾望，很快又累積了起來。  
　　「對不起，但是我忍不住。」史帝夫一點誠意也沒有的道了歉，接著吻住了還想抱怨什麼的巴奇，這是個帶著侵略性的吻，霸道的舌撬開了巴奇的牙關竄了進去，他肆意地掠奪巴奇口中的甜蜜，同時緊扣住巴奇的腰，依舊是小幅度的抽插，只是加快了頻率，他確實是刻意在撩撥巴奇的慾望。  
　　敏感點被反覆磨擦輾壓，每一次都帶來令人顫慄的快感，更別提史帝夫在親吻他的同時，一隻手還在他身上遊走點火，先是揉捏他已經紅腫不堪的乳頭，接著又往下在他腹肌間來回摩娑，還時不時的往下探去，撫摸他的大腿內側，或是在他們接合處來回愛撫，並有意無意地畫過他已經是半勃起狀態的陰莖。  
　　巴奇覺得很熱，全身上下都很熱，尤其是與史帝夫接觸的每個部位，都熱得發燙，身體很熱但體內卻覺得很空虛，不夠不夠還不夠，他的身體叫囂著還想要更多，空虛的感覺讓他很焦躁，像是有把火從心裡燒了出來，最後化成粗爆的語言，「你就不能他媽的給我用力一點嗎！」巴奇惡狠狠地咒罵著，只是染上情慾後，聽起來更像是抱怨。  
　　史帝夫笑了起來，驀地他就著進入的狀態將巴奇抱了起來，突如其來的騰空感讓巴奇驚呼出聲，他下意識的用雙腳圈住史帝夫的腰，「你做什、啊……」巴奇的問句還沒說完，史帝夫便略微鬆開雙手，因為重力的關係巴奇往下滑了一點，嚇得他夾緊了雙腿又用手抱住史帝夫的脖子，然後發現因為體位的關係，史帝夫埋的很深，他的陰莖又硬了起來。  
　　史帝夫開始動了起來，因為體位的關係他總能插到最深，或許是因為強烈的快感又或者是緊張，巴奇夾得比平常更緊一些，緊緻柔軟又炙熱的腸道緊緊地吸附著他的陰莖，他無法克制地用力抽插起來。  
　　「史帝、夫，啊……慢、慢點，太深了、嗚……」巴奇無力地哭泣呻吟著，全身上下都因為強烈的快感而顫抖發熱，他的雙腿幾乎夾不住史帝夫的腰，只能本能地攀附在史帝夫身上。  
　　他哭著要史帝夫慢一點，低聲泣訴著太深了他受不了，可史帝夫看著巴奇可憐兮兮水潤眼眸，因為情慾而顯得緋紅妖艷的臉龐，他又哪控制自己，事實上他已經到了極限了，於是幾個衝刺之後他將精液全數灌進巴奇的體內，而巴奇直接被他操到射了，白濁的精液散落在兩人的胸腹之間，他緊緊抱著巴奇等兩個人緩過高潮後的餘韻。  
　　巴奇癱在史帝夫身上好一會才緩過勁來，史帝夫還插在他體內的性器讓他覺得很不妙，他拍拍史帝夫的手臂，要他將自己放下來，史帝夫回了他一個哀怨的眼神，但還是將他放了下來。  
　　「能站穩嗎？」史帝夫小心翼翼地扶著巴奇，讓他靠著牆站穩，剛下地時巴奇還真有些腿軟，在史帝夫的幫助下他才漸漸地站穩了。  
　　「巴奇，轉過去，我幫你清一下。」看著巴奇自己站穩了之後，史帝夫笑著對巴奇說，只是那笑容怎麼看都有些不懷好意的感覺。  
　　巴奇花了幾秒才理解史帝夫在說什麼，他微微瞪大了雙眼，和史帝夫做愛的時候，他其實很放得開，倒是這種事後的清理，不知為何反而總讓他覺得羞恥，「我自己清就好，你肯定又會亂來的。」巴奇有些抗拒的拒絕了史帝夫，只是那語氣卻顯得有些無力。  
　　「可是你說我們沒很多時間呀，你自己清很花時間呢，我保證不會亂來。」史帝夫笑著用巴奇說過的話回給了他，氣得巴奇瞪大雙眼狠狠地瞪著他，「巴奇乖，轉過去。」而史帝夫只是用難得強硬的語氣，重複了同樣的話。  
　　面對難得強硬的史帝夫，巴奇繃著一張臉，委屈的抿了抿下唇，最後還是妥協地轉過身，張開雙腿向後翹起臀部，將自己最隱密的部位毫無保留地展現在史帝夫面前。  
　　史帝夫將巴奇白皙臀辦分開，讓隱密的後穴更加清晰地展現在他眼前，略微紅腫的穴口看來有些可憐兮兮地，像是在抗議他的過分粗魯，史帝夫愛憐地沿著穴口輕撫，惹得巴奇不由自主地瑟縮了一下，他略微施力地按壓了幾下，白濁的精液便從穴口中慢慢流了出來，並順著巴奇的大腿內側緩緩淌下，眼前色情淫亂的景色讓史帝夫愉快地笑了出來。  
　　「流出來了呢！」他愉悅地在巴奇耳邊說著。  
　　「閉、嘴……嗚……」因為史帝夫的動作，巴奇渾身上下又開始有些發軟，史帝夫的話更是讓他羞恥的想哭。  
　　史帝夫將手指伸進巴奇的後穴中，為他清理留在腸道中的精液，或許是因為羞恥的感覺讓巴奇變得很敏感，當然更可能是史帝夫故意使壞，巴奇覺得史帝夫的手指擦過敏感點的頻率很高，每一次滑過總逼得他不住嬌喘，到後來他已經有些無力的幾乎站不穩，於是史帝夫就摟著他的腰幫他清理，等到史帝夫將巴奇清理好時，巴奇的眼神已經有點迷離，就連陰莖也是半勃起的狀態。  
　　「寶貝，小巴奇又有反應了喔！」史帝夫握住巴奇的性器，壞心地提醒他現在得狀態。  
　　「還不是、還不是、你害、的。」史帝夫掌心的溫度，讓巴奇的陰莖更加興奮了起來。  
　　史帝夫將巴奇轉過來面對他，他將巴奇的手拉過來觸碰自己的陰莖，「小史帝夫也很興奮喔，寶貝。」  
　　巴奇仔細撫過史帝夫陰莖上因為勃起而跳動的血管和每一吋肌膚，從不斷吐露前液的頂端到後頭圓潤的精囊，隨著他的動作，史帝夫也開始套弄起巴奇的陰莖，然後他也不由自主地加快了套弄的速度，最後兩人同時到了高潮。  
　　史帝夫打開花灑為兩人做了清洗，巴奇累到不想動，也就隨他去了，清洗完後史帝夫拿起毛巾將巴奇包好，然後打橫將他抱起，史帝夫抱著他走到了更衣室，他讓巴奇坐在置物櫃上，然後拿著毛巾將他身上的水分一點一點擦去，最後將巴奇的腳趾也擦拭乾淨後，他忍不住在巴奇白皙圓潤的腳背上親了一口。  
　　史帝夫的動作讓巴奇瑟縮了一下，他瞪了瞪史帝夫，「你不要亂來。」  
　　史帝夫笑了笑，又去親巴奇的嘴，然後幫他穿上衣服，當然一邊又偷親了好幾口，身為一個超級士兵，巴奇的體力當然不會差到哪裡去，只是性愛過後的餘韻總讓他有點發懶，這種時候無論史帝夫想幫他做什麼，他都不會拒絕，他喜歡史帝夫幫他做這些很平常的瑣碎小事，喜歡這種最日常的幸福。  
　　他們為彼此吹乾了頭髮，史帝夫又抱著巴奇回到客廳，「我今天只能自己睡沙發了嗎？」他將巴奇抱在懷裡，不滿地問著。  
　　「不然你還有其他地方能睡嗎？」巴奇拍了拍他的頭，安撫地說著。  
　　「陪我睡嘛！」史帝夫拉過巴奇的手，放在頰邊磨蹭，似討好似撒嬌地說著。  
　　巴奇咬著下唇，顯得有些猶豫，雖然跟洛基說了要讓史帝夫一個人睡沙發，但自己現在這種滿身歡愛過的痕跡，睡在洛基旁邊的話，肯定會被察覺，想來就覺得尷尬。  
　　「巴奇。」看著巴奇顯現出來的猶豫，史帝夫更進一步地用著極其委屈的眼神看著巴奇，從小到大只要他這樣看著巴奇，他就肯定會心軟。  
　　巴奇嘆了口氣，「好吧！真拿你沒轍。」他無奈地笑了笑，然後心滿意足的窩在史帝夫懷中，只有在這個人懷中，他才能睡得最安心最踏實。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 發現自己上距離上次貼文已經有點久了XDDD
> 
> 實在是前陣子公司辦活動，過了水深火熱的半個月，就沒有更文了
> 
> 剛剛看了一下現在的字數，突然覺得自己之前在不到一個月的時間，趕出兩萬五千字的錘基文真是太神奇了
> 
> 我到底是怎麼辦到的，結果現在都沒有靈感也沒有動力打文了orz
> 
> 然後我一定要說一下
> 
> 之前在寫這篇車的時候，腦細胞死大概死了一堆
> 
> 明明就不擅長寫車
> 
> 竟然還寫了七千多字
> 
> 當時一邊寫一邊卡然後一直跟小伙伴哭訴
> 
> 總之這篇就只有肉了
> 
> 為了這章改了分類www
> 
> 希望大家吃的愉快
> 
> 下一篇會盡快更新，盡快...
> 
> 紫筠 2018/11/02  
> 　　


	7. Chapter 7

　　Loki醒來的時候，Bucky正在廚房準備早餐，而Steve不見人影，不知道做什麼去了，他慢悠悠地晃到Bucky身旁，Bucky看了他一眼，為他泡了一杯鮮奶茶。  
　　他輕啜了一口，溫熱的液體溫暖了他的胃，Loki靠在流理台邊，將頭枕在Bucky肩上，「不是說要讓某人自己睡沙發，嗯？結果馬上就心軟了。」  
　　Bucky心虛地笑了笑，「因為有點晚了，我怕吵到你，就沒進去了。」雖然是自欺欺人，他還是忍不住辯解了一下。  
　　「嗯，你們是滾了幾圈床單才會搞到這麼晚呀？寶貝。」Loki翻了個白眼，毫不客氣地戳穿Bucky微弱的辯解。  
　　Steve在門口就看見那兩個人過分親密的姿態，他的心沉了一下，Steve深吸口氣，讓自己盡量保持平靜，此時他卻對上Loki的視線，他點點頭算是打個招呼，而對方卻回以挑釁的笑容，Steve只覺得胸口彷彿有些怒氣就要衝了上來，他必須承認，在面對有關Bucky的事時，他的自制力並沒有他想像中的好。  
　　「你家隊長還真愛吃醋呀！呵呵。」Loki在看見Steve的那一瞬間，捕捉到他的情緒，於是他便更加故意地貼近Bucky耳邊，輕聲耳語，然後愉快地看著Steve的臉色漸漸變得鐵青。  
　　Bucky橫睨了Loki一眼，「你不要因為Steve跟Thor的造型有幾分相似，就把怒氣發洩在他身上，你有不滿去對你哥說，相信他會打不還手罵不還口的。」Bucky淡淡地戳破Loki的心思，心情不好的邪神，有時候也幼稚地不可理喻。  
　　「Bucky，你需要幫忙嗎？」Steve讓自己盡可能無視Loki，將注意力只放在Bucky身上。  
　　「我這邊好了，你幫我把餐盤拿出來吧！」Bucky對著Steve說完，又轉頭對Loki說，「我要將早餐端到桌上，你快起來。」  
　　Steve將餐具和盤子在餐桌上排放好，Loki踩著一貫優雅的步調落坐在他的位置上，Bucky將早餐一一分好在每個人的餐盤上，他在為Steve擺放早餐時，趁機親了Steve一口，算是稍微安撫了Steve的情緒。  
　　Loki一點不悅地看著眼前過分親暱的兩個人，差點忍不住想將手上的叉子丟出去，要不要一大早就曬恩愛，有夠礙眼的。  
　　Bucky才不管Loki怎麼想呢，這裡是他家，他才不管那麼多，而得到安撫的Steve，心情明顯變好許多，他們的早餐就在這有些詭異的氣氛中度過。  
　　「我去處理一下山羊們的飼料，拜託你們別把家裡拆了。」Bucky吃完早餐後，不怎麼放心地對兩個交待著，雖然他也覺得放這兩人獨處不是什麼好主意，但他也不能不管他的羊，Bucky只能相信這兩個人會有所分寸，然後儘快速去速回。

　　Bucky離開後，Steve便自動自發地收拾餐盤開始洗碗，這是他和Bucky約定好的，一個人煮飯另一個人就洗碗，「Thor一直在找你，你不打算回去嗎？」他看著依舊坐在位置上的Loki，假裝隨意地提起。  
　　「不要，我不開心，我不想回去。」Loki停頓了一會，不懷好意地笑了笑，「是說，你還有空管Thor呀，難道你沒發現Bucky在生氣嗎？」  
　　Steve停頓了一會，雖然昨天一回來他們就打了一炮，而今天早上Bucky忙著準備早餐，他們基本上沒講到太多話，儘管如此Steve仍然察覺的一絲不對勁，光是Bucky昨天沒等他回家，就夠他膽顫心驚了，「所以你要告訴我原因，我不認為你有這麼好心。」Steve邊問著邊繼續手上的工作。  
　　Loki嘴角勾起淡淡地笑意，「我當然沒有打算要告訴你原因，不過有件事或許你會有興趣。」他確實在遷怒，那又如何，反正Steve也讓Bucky不開心，就當作他難得好心地幫朋友出口氣，也沒什麼不可以。  
　　「例如什麼？」Steve將洗好的盤子擺放在架子上瀝乾，Loki的話中有些陷阱，他並非沒有察覺，他沒那麼笨，只是任何跟Bucky有關的事，他都無法克制地想要知道。  
　　「例如，我們上了床。」Loki說的雲淡風輕，彷彿只是在訴說今天天氣很好一般，但那些話語沉重地叫人難以負荷。  
　　Steve微微地瞪大了眼，他瞪著Loki，無法相信他竟然會說出這樣的話，他為此驚訝了幾秒鐘的時間，「不，他不會的。」  
　　Loki輕聲笑了笑，「你怎麼能確定呢？說不上是出軌，只不過我們兩個都不開心，一時氣惱就打上一炮，發洩一下情緒而已，希望我們親愛的美國隊長不要對此感到太過生氣，因為我們比你們更生氣。」他說到後來，語氣中有著毫不掩飾的冷諷。  
　　「不，他不會。」Steve冷靜又平淡地回應著，沒有絲毫動搖。  
　　兩人之間的氣氛霎時間變得有些詭異，兩人看來都很平靜，卻有種劍拔弩張氛圍，而Bucky就在這時候回來了。  
　　「你們又怎麼了？」感受到空間裡有種暗潮洶湧的氣氛，Bucky好氣又好笑地問了。  
　　他們誰都沒有回答這個問題，此時空間裡出現了熟悉地讓Bucky覺得氣惱的波動，然後眼熟的橘色圈圈出現在半空中，接著那個讓Loki氣得半死的雷神被扔了下來。  
　　Bucky盯著跌在地上的雷神，心裡想著他應該要好好跟舒莉討論一下，到底要用什麼方式才能阻止這些魔法系的隨隨便便就開門進來，他覺得他需要一點隱私權。

　　   
　　時間回到稍早一點，滿大街跑的Thor，在跑了幾個點差不多把整個地球都繞了一圈後，他的腦袋終於開始運轉了，在地球上要找人的話，怎麼想都應該要去找Tony比較有機會，就算Tony不知道Loki在哪裡，但請他幫忙找，總好過自己像個無頭蒼蠅四處亂竄，Tony的情報網應該還是多少能查到一點消息的，Thor滿心期待的想著。  
　　「Tony，你能幫我找找Loki嗎？」Thor馬上衝到Tony家，無視那些防禦系統，直接用暴力打開了大門，看見人就直接問著，只是當他仔細看清楚眼前的情況時，Thor不禁想著，他好像挑錯時間過來了。  
　　他看著Stephen拉著Tony的手，將人困在沙發上，兩人之間的氣氛有些劍拔弩張，卻又隱約透著曖昧，Thor很疑惑，但他也知道自己對這方面的感覺是比較遲鈍的，總之不管怎麼樣，繼續站在這邊似乎不太對，「那個，我晚點再過來好了。」  
　　「你給我等一下，事情不是你想得那樣。」Tony急忙制止了Thor，這件事如果傳出去他的一世英明就要不保了呀，再說他也不想自己一個人繼續面對Stephen。  
　　「你到底要做什麼！」Stephen淡淡地問著Thor，明明一臉平靜，Thor卻硬生生地感受到了殺氣。  
　　「只是想問問Tony有什麼辦法可以幫我找Loki而已，我可晚點再來。」Thor尷尬地說著，眼前的氣氛真的太詭異了，他好想逃跑。  
　　「當然有，來我跟你說……」Tony熱切地想跟Thor說他有很多方法可以幫他找Loki，下一秒一個眼熟的橘色圈圈就出現在Thor腳下，再然後Thor就丟到這裡了。  
　　「Loki！我找你好久喔！」Thor愣了一會，回過神後看見Loki就撲了上去，一點也注意到身旁還有其他人。  
　　「你這該死的蠢蛋為什麼會在這裡，我不想見到你，你給我滾回阿斯嘉去！」本來心情就沒有很好的Loki，看見Thor後心情就更差了，他掙扎著想要離開Thor的懷抱。  
　　「Thor，你快把他抓好，我敢說你一放手他馬上就會用空間寶石離開了。」Steve好心地提醒Thor，他真的巴不得Loki馬上離開。  
　　「Steve？你怎麼會在這裡？」Thor很驚訝地發現Steve竟然也在這裡，事實上他根本不知道自己在哪裡。  
　　「因為這裡是我家。」Bucky無奈地回答了Thor的問題，這混亂的局面讓Bucky久違地覺得頭痛。  
　　「Hi，Bucky，謝謝你這兩天照顧Loki。」看見Bucky，Thor驀地又想起了那張照片，他只能訕訕地跟Bucky打個招呼。  
　　「Thor，快把你弟帶回家！」Steve語帶不滿地說著，天知道他看Loki有多礙眼。  
　　「我才不要跟這個愚蠢的傢伙回家。」Loki馬上冷冷地拒絕，看到Thor出現在他面前，Loki覺得自己更火大了。  
　　「Loki你聽我解釋，我沒有忘記我們約好的時間，真的是任務有無法控制的情況才趕不回來的，隊長他們可以幫我作證呀！你不要生氣好不好。」Thor小心翼翼地解釋著，他也知道這次是自己做錯在先，所以他將姿態擺得很低。  
　　「無法控制的情況？」Loki挑了挑眉，接著燦爛地笑了笑，「是指你被困被劣製的空間寶石仿製品中，一點也沒發現外面已經過了兩天了嗎？」  
　　Thor驚訝地瞪大了眼睛，他沒想到Loki會知道這件事，他下意識地轉頭看了Steve，卻看見對方跟他一樣訝異，倒是Bucky看來一臉淡定，應該是早就知道這件事，他和Steve對看一眼，心裡浮現了不太好的預感，Thor終於了解Loki為何會如此地生氣。  
　　Steve確實很意外Loki會知道這件事，然而他更意外Bucky看來也是知情的樣子，比任何人都了解Bucky的他，也立刻就意識到Bucky知道所有事情了，難怪Loki說Bucky在生氣，他心裡有些慌張但又不能表現出來，Steve試著假裝什麼也沒有發生一樣，讓自己保持冷靜，但Bucky只是冷冷地撇了他一眼，他就知道他的偽裝相當地失敗，至少在Bucky眼裡是如此。  
　　「你跟Thor回去吧！」四人之間一瞬間悄然無聲，彷彿空氣都凝固了，而Bucky率先打破了這份靜默。  
　　Loki氣到笑了出來，「Bucky．Barnes，我還以為你好歹會站在我這邊的，真是令我失望。」  
　　「我知道你為什麼生氣，可是Loki氣歸氣，事情總是要解決的，Thor既然都找來了，你們就好好談一談吧！再說了，我這邊也有事情要處理，你們在這裡，我都無法處理事情了。」說到最後，Bucky睨了Steve一眼，而後者膽顫心驚的冷汗都要冒出來了，於是又開始賣乖裝無辜。  
　　Loki沉默了下來，他無法反駁Bucky，他知道他是對的，可是Loki不甘心這樣就跟Thor回去，只是他怎麼也無法從Thor身邊掙脫，鬧了一陣子後，他跟Thor還是被Bucky踢出門了。  
　　家裡終於安靜下來了，Bucky深深地嘆了口氣，他看著一臉戰戰兢兢的Steve，不由得笑了笑，「好了，終於安靜了，Steve．Rogers我們來談談吧！」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這篇應該是快要結束了
> 
> 應該吧
> 
> 回去看了一下時間，三個多月寫了三萬字
> 
> 真不知道我之前是怎麼在半個多月的時間寫出兩萬五千字的錘基
> 
> 原來人的潛能真的很無限......
> 
> 因為臨時想不開，打算要出本
> 
> 所以在CWT之前大概不會再更新了
> 
> 要努力趕稿，希望這篇不會窗掉
> 
> 不過這篇還是會貼完的
> 
> 如果有順利生出來的話，就會在CWT結束後貼完
> 
> 希望能順利關窗
> 
> 紫筠 2018/11/19


	8. Chapter 8

　　Bucky和Steve坐在客廳，Bucky沒有說話似乎在思考著什麼，於是Steve也惶惶不安地不知道該不該說話，整個空間就這樣靜默了一陣子。  
　　「Bucky。」終於Steve還是受不了這種靜默的氣氛，先一臉委屈的示弱。  
　　Bucky看了他一眼，實在有點受不了地翻翻白眼，「Steve．Rogers，你除了裝委屈之外，還會做什麼？」  
　　「還能把你幹得很爽。」Steve立刻一臉正經地回答。  
　　「我是不是太寵你了，你才這麼肆無忌憚，在我氣消前，你不准碰我。」Bucky沒好氣地踹了Steve一腳，某人真是越來越得寸進尺了。  
　　「你是我的Bucky哥哥呀，你當然要寵我，不要這樣對我。」聽到Bucky的話，Steve馬上撲到Bucky身上，又是耍賴又是撒嬌的。  
　　「我回來前Loki跟你說了什麼？」Bucky幾個動作就從Steve手上掙脫，看著Steve又要撲上來，Bucky便將他心中的問題說了出來。  
　　Bucky的一句話讓Steve停下了動作，想起Loki說的那些話，Steve又不開心了起來，「他說你們上床了。」他沉下嘴角將Loki說的那些告訴Bucky。  
　　「那個神經病。」Bucky氣惱地咒罵了一句，「然後呢？」  
　　「什麼？」Steve一時間有點搞不清楚Bucky要問什麼。  
　　「Loki不是說我們上床了，然後呢？」Steve當然不會相信這樣的話，關於這點Bucky還挺有信心的，只是他不懂Steve到底在生氣什麼？  
　　「我跟他說你不會，Bucky我知道你不會的，我相信你。」Steve急忙表態，他可不想Bucky對他有什麼誤會。  
　　「那你為什麼要生氣呢？」Bucky看著滿臉著急的Steve好笑地問著，「明知道他只是胡說，你又何必生氣呢？」  
　　「不，不行，Bucky你是我的，我一個人的，誰都不准跟我搶，不管是胡說還是開玩笑什麼的，都不可以。」Steve一臉氣憤地說著，彷彿受了什麼天大的委屈。  
　　「你還是這麼愛吃醋呀！難怪Sam說你是醋桶。」Bucky無奈地說著，他一直都知道Steve對他有著異常的佔有慾，這多少也跟他一再失去他有關，但Bucky並不對此反感。  
　　「Steve，我想是我做的不夠好，才會讓你一直要顧慮我。」他默默地嘆了口氣，像是有所感嘆。  
　　Steve眨了眨眼，花了幾秒鐘的時間才理解Bucky在說什麼，「不不不，Bucky，你沒有做得不好，你怎麼會這樣想呢？」Steve已經做好被責罵的心理準備，沒想到Bucky沒有罵他，還責怪起自己來了，Steve瞬間慌亂了起來，天知道Bucky對他來說有多重要，他怎麼捨得看他這樣。  
　　「Steve，對不起，我監聽了你的通訊器，如果你生氣的話，我……」Bucky斂下眼靜靜地說道，只是說到最後不知道該怎麼說下去，於是他抿緊了下唇，顯露出幾分無措。  
　　「什麼？什麼時候？為什麼？」聽見Bucky的話，Steve覺得很震驚，接著是混亂，但是他看見Bucky一臉無措的樣子，他便想也不想的就上前抱住了Bucky，「我沒有生氣的，我怎麼會對你生氣呢，你別擔心好嗎？」他手忙腳亂地安撫著對方。  
　　Bucky將臉埋進Steve的胸膛，「當我知道你這次的任務和九頭蛇有關的時候，可是你什麼都不肯對我說，我以為我已經控制得很好，不會再輕易地失控了，沒想到卻還是不能讓你安心，但是我真的很在意，太過在意了，所以我監聽了你的通訊器，對不起。」Bucky的聲音裡藏著歉意和哀傷。  
　　「不不不，是我不好，都是我不好，我知道你很努力了，你做得很好，真的，是我始終過不去，我想讓你遠離那些，不管是九頭蛇還是其他什麼的，我希望你能在這裡過著你想要的生活，外面那些風風雨雨，就讓我來面對就好，Bucky你不知道，我多想把你藏起來，不讓其他人看見。」Steve滿心柔情地說著，他虔誠地在Bucky的頭頂落一個吻。  
　　「我想過的生活？」Bucky有些困惑，並隱約帶了一絲冷意，然而慌亂中的Steve並沒有察覺。  
　　「是呀，像現在這樣種花養草，養羊養雞的就很不錯，偶爾做做木工或跟孩子們玩耍，這樣不是很棒嗎？」Steve微笑地說著，話中的溫柔滿溢地彷彿會讓人溺斃。  
　　「那是我想要的生活，還是你想要我過的生活呢？Steve．Rogers。」Bucky淡淡地問著，語氣冰冷地讓人難以忽略。  
　　Bucky突如其來的轉變讓Steve愣了愣，「Bucky？」  
　　「Steve．Rogers你放開我。」雖然Bucky這麼說，但是Steve還是有些猶豫，於是Bucky用了些巧勁掙脫了Steve的懷抱。  
　　他冷冷地抬眼看向Steve，哪裡還有半點無措或是哀傷的氣息，眼中有著壓抑的怒氣、無奈和一些說不清道不明的情緒。  
　　「我並不否認在Wakanda的這些日子我過得很開心，確實我也想過能這樣一直下去也不錯，也許你看我過得開心，就覺得這是我想要的生活，但是Steve，你為什麼沒有來問問我，這樣的生活是我想要的嗎？你問什麼不問呢？」Bucky就這樣直視著Steve。  
　　相對於Bucky那直視過來的目光，Steve的眼神顯得有些閃爍，他幾乎不敢看向Bucky的眼睛，「我沒想到。」  
　　「你是沒想到，還是不想問呢？或是不敢問？」Bucky顯然不接受這個說法，他也不等Steve回答又繼續說了下去，「你害怕我告訴你，我不喜歡這樣的生活嗎？或者你害怕我告訴你，我想和你一起出任務，想和你一起並肩作戰嗎？」  
　　Bucky依舊看著Steve，而Steve只是沉默著不發一語。  
　　「如果我說錯了，請你告訴我。」Bucky嘆了口氣，眼中的怒意卻增加了幾分。  
　　看著Bucky的反應，Steve忍不住縮了縮，彷彿這樣就能從這裡消失一般。  
　　Steve的反應讓Bucky氣笑了，「你再怎麼縮，這個大一個人也不能不見的，是或不是，回答我。」  
　　「我想大概、是吧。」Steve苦笑著回答，很多是他在做的時候都不曾深思過，或者該說他不想不敢不願意去思考背後的意義，而這些卻都被Bucky看在眼裡。  
　　「Steve，我知道親眼看著我消失在你面前讓你受到很大的打擊，我也知道就算我回來了，你依舊很害怕失去我，所以才會想讓我待在最安全的地方，不想讓我管外面那些風風雨雨，我知道這一切都是因我而起，所以一直以來我也不曾多說過什麼，或許是我太過放任你了」，Bucky深深地嘆了口氣，「我總想著要給你一點時間，但是你始終不曾意識到問題，或者說你下意識地迴避這些問題，只是這樣終究是不行的，Steve，如果我們要一起走下去，這樣是不行的。」  
　　Bucky靜默了一陣子，「Steve，你該知道你是我最重要的人，雖然說我並不想再回到戰場上，但若你有需要幫助，我還是希望你能第一時間想起我，我想幫助你，不一定要在戰場上，相信做個後勤我也不會太差，不管你是要情報還是補給，我也都做得來，我想我有這個資格的是吧？」他平靜地看著Steve，眼眸中看不見半點波瀾。  
　　看著那雙清澈透亮的綠色眼眸，Steve就知道Bucky已經想清楚了所有事情，並做了些決定，可是Bucky說的又有什麼錯呢？他確實有那些權力，他比誰都還要有資格，是自己的私心剝奪了他的權力，「Bucky，對不起。」Steve有些懊惱地低下頭，他怎麼會絲毫沒有意識到自己正在做的事情，已經讓Bucky不開心了呢！  
　　看著因為懊惱而將臉埋進雙手間的Steve，Bucky的嘴角勾起了笑意，他揉了揉Steve柔軟的金髮，他也沒有想要Steve做什麼，只是發現問題了就必須要處理，不管是他太過放任Steve或是Steve的過度保護。  
　　「Stevie，我們之間不該有任何隱瞞不是嗎？你也不會想要我不跟你說一聲，就接了任務跑出去是不是？我可是有把握可以做到讓你完全不會發現的喔！」Bucky微笑地丟出一個赤裸裸地威脅。  
　　「不，Bucky不，別這樣對我！」他怎麼能接受Bucky一聲不響就消失，他會瘋掉的，Steve衝過去緊緊抱著Bucky，彷彿他下一秒就會不見一般。  
　　「那你答應我，以後不會再對我隱瞞這些事情。」Bucky拉開Steve與他平視，他需要一個承諾。  
　　「Bucky，對不起，我不會再這樣了。」Steve心情依舊有些低落，他滿心地自以為是要保護Bucky，卻沒想到反而讓他不開心了。  
　　「Steve，我們說好要當對方的依靠，所以任何事情我們都不要隱瞞對方好嗎？雖然那些創傷真的不是那麼容易放下，但我們一起走過去好嗎？」他輕輕親吻Steve的額頭，縱然我們一次又一次的心碎，但我們始終沒有放棄過，以後也不會。  
　　「Bucky，你別生氣了好嗎？」Steve抵著Bucky的額頭，又開始撒嬌。  
　　「這個嘛！我還在生氣喔！」Bucky微笑地說著，「所以呀，說好要蓋客房是嗎？那麼在客房蓋好之前不准碰我！還有你給我自己睡沙發！」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 趕12點壓線發文！！！
> 
> 親愛的Bucky生日快樂！！！
> 
> 只希望你平安快樂呀！！！
> 
> 這篇卡了一個多月orz 一開始真得完全不知道怎麼接下去，然後就放著跑去吃糧
> 
> 結果就這樣過了快兩個月，然後我發現上次發這篇文已經是去年11月了orz
> 
> 深深的認為，一定是因為隊長要被罵了，所以才讓我卡文呀！！！(造謠)
> 
> 總之希望這篇能順莉完結
> 
> 紫筠 2019/03/10


	9. Chapter 9

　　「放開我！」Loki試著將自己的手從Thor的手中抽出，卻怎麼也抵不過Thor的蠻力，他的手腕因為過度用力而開始有些泛紅。  
　　Thor皺著眉頭無奈地看著Loki，不曉得要怎麼做才能讓對方願意聽自己解釋，或者說道歉，在拉扯的過程中他無意間瞥過一直握著的手，這才發現Loki的手腕已經開始泛紅，這令他對自己氣惱了起來，他使勁將Loki拉進懷裡，另一隻手扣緊Loki的腰後，鬆開了Loki的手。  
　　「我們先回去再說。」說完也不等Loki回應，立刻起程回Asgard，幾分鐘後他們回到他們的寢宮中。  
Thor抱著Loki在床邊坐了下來，「Loki，拜託我們談談，求你了。」Thor的聲音中有著太過明顯的疲憊，過去的這幾年他一直追著Loki跑，甚至他一度覺得他們會就此分道揚鑣再也不見，所幸他們解開了彼此的心結，卻沒想到他們終於　　在一起後他又立刻失去了Loki，真的是歷經千辛萬難他才又找回了Loki，天知道當他回到Asgard卻沒看到Loki時，到底有多驚恐。  
　　知道自己無法掙脫Thor的Loki，索性放棄掙扎這件事，他在Thor的懷裡找了個舒服的位置也就不太想動了，「是有什麼好說的，反正你就是失約了。」  
　　Loki微斂下眼，有些懊惱的又想起了三天前的事，時間一分一秒的逼近他們約定的時間，Thor卻遲遲沒有出現，在此之前Loki只覺得Thor沒是說要去拍婚紗是件很無聊的事，但是那個時候Loki卻無比的希望Thor能馬上出現，然而最後他還是失約了，Loki覺得很生氣，其中還夾雜著些許的慌張，他想也許Thor終於厭煩他了，決定要離開他了。  
　　他並不是個好情人，個性挑剔又麻煩，心情不好的時候總以捉弄人為樂，就更別提他之前惹了多少麻煩，不管是在地球或Asgard，像他這樣的人，Thor想和他分手，大概也只是理所當然而已，Loki心煩不已，當他回過神時，他已經從寶庫中拿出空間寶石到了Wakanda，然後他看見Bucky一臉無奈的表情，但卻沒有拒絕他的要求，他想至少他還是有一個朋友的吧……  
　　當他從Bucky口中聽見Thor曾短暫的失蹤時，哪怕當時Thor已經平安回來，Loki仍舊無法壓抑恐懼從心底漫延上來，偏偏他還要裝得一副無所謂的樣子，於是他便一股腦地將所有的錯都怪到Thor身上，氣惱他的自以為是、過度保護、有問題不問還有一聲不響地就消失不見了，所以當Bucky說Thor正在找他的時候，他想也不想地就拒絕和Thor見面，Loki才不想讓Thor有基會發現他這麼脆弱的一面。  
　　「我知道是我不好，太過自以為是，覺得自己已經強大到可以守護你，結果我什麼都搞砸了，任務出了狀況，對你失約還讓你這麼生氣，對不起Loki，我的能力似乎還不足以完全地守護你。」Thor將頭靠在Loki的頭頂上，用肌膚去感受對方滑順細膩的髮絲，他輕輕地嗅了嗅，熟悉的味道讓他安心了許多。  
　　「就憑你那個腦袋，這輩子是沒機會，再說了，到底為什麼我需要你的保護，瞧不起我嗎？」Loki冷冷地說著，不過是談個戀愛而已，他可不像某人會因為談戀愛而降低智商，不對，某人根本沒有智商可言。  
　　「不，不是的，是我自己的虛榮心作祟，是我害怕你又會因為任何的事情而離開我。」Thor將臉埋在Loki的頸窩，痛苦又不安地講述著，想起失去Loki的那一瞬間，他仍舊心痛得無法自己，他總是在失去他，一次又一次，最後那一次，他幾乎要絕望了，幸好Loki還是回來了。  
　　聽見Thor的話，Loki不由得心軟了一點，只有一點點，他也知道是自己之前太過分，才讓Thor有這麼嚴重的心理陰影，他從Thor的懷中坐起身與他平視，「Thor‧Odinson，你給我聽好我不管你是要自以為是也好，逞英雄也好還是虛榮心作祟，我都不管，我對你的最低要求只有不准再給我失約，也不准無緣無故就音訊全無，更不准給我鬧失蹤！我想這應該不是什麼太困難的要求吧！」  
　　「不會再有下一次了，我保證。」Thor急忙地回應Loki，他知道Loki心軟了，他得趕緊安撫好他。  
　　「反正你再有下一次，我絕對不會讓你這麼輕易就找到我的，不信你就試試。」Loki冷哼著說，卻沒發現自己的語氣帶著點撒嬌的意味。  
　　但是Thor發現了，於是他低下頭吻住了Loki，無法克制地不斷加深這個吻，慾望瞬間就被點燃，他多想把這個人揉進他的骨血裡，他才不用時刻地擔心會師去他。  
　　Loki真的清醒過來後，Thor已經不在身旁了，Loki氣到抓狂，Thor那頭發情的野獸竟然讓他三天都沒踏出過房門，除了必須的生理需求，他這三天幾乎都跟Thor黏糊糊地在床上渡過，最後還是因為有事情一定要Thor去處理，他才被Valkyrie抓出去，Loki覺得自己快被搾乾了。  
　　於是，他用魔法在牆上留下”Thor大混蛋”幾個字後，又愉快地翹家了。

　　當熟悉的波動又一次出現的時候，Bucky覺得自己已經放棄抗議這件事了，他指是一臉無奈地看著不知道為什麼又跑來的Loki，「你不是跟你哥回去了，又跑來做什麼？」  
　　「閉嘴，不要跟我提那隻發情的野獸！」他還在氣頭上，誰知道Bucky一開口就直擊他的怒氣點。  
　　Bucky挑了挑眉，仔細打量了Loki幾眼，「我說你該不會該不會跟Thor在床上滾了三天吧！」他戲謔地笑問著。  
　　Loki狠狠地瞪了他一眼，「哼，也不想想是誰在Steve回來的第一晚就跟他做愛了，怎麼，難道他沒有好好滿足你嗎？」對著Bucky那副看戲般的表情，Loki也不甘示弱地回著。  
　　「因為他惹我生氣，所以被我趕去睡沙發了。」Bucky指了指不遠處的沙發。  
　　「唷！你還真捨得？」Loki有些訝異地問著，相識這些日子以來，Loki也知道Bucky多容易對Steve心軟。  
　　「這可不是捨得不捨得的問題，而是我必須讓他知到底線在哪裡，我可不想以後要一直為一樣的事情爭吵，不如一次就讓他徹底明白不准踩這個底線。」Bucky有些無奈地說著，語氣卻是不容忽視的認真。  
　　「那倒是，好好講人話這些笨蛋是聽不懂的。」想起他家那個笨蛋哥哥，Loki也是心有戚戚焉。  
　　「是說外面那邊是在做什麼？」關於笨蛋們的話題告一段落，Loki有些好奇的問著，他來的時候就發現外面人挺多的，似乎在忙碌些什麼。  
　　「有鑑於某個邪神老是翹家跑來，所以我們決定要蓋客房。」看著在外面忙碌的Steve，Bucky笑了笑。  
　　而此時Steve彷彿心有靈犀般的也正好看了過來，他開心地對著Bucky揮了揮手，然後下一秒，當他注意到Bucky身旁的人時，他立刻臉色大變地衝了進來。  
　　「這樣聽來，看來以後我來這邊就不用跟你擠一張床了喔。」Loki其實不習慣跟別人一起睡一張床的，當然Thor除外，他知道Bucky也是，不過他們也沒這麼排斥一起跟對方睡一張床就是了，他一邊說著一邊看著Steve衝了進來。  
　　「Loki！你為什麼會在這裡！你不是跟你哥回去了！」Steve氣極敗壞地對Loki怒吼著，此刻的他並不是什麼可靠穩重的美國隊長，他只是個怕心愛的東西被壞人搶走的布魯克林男孩。  
　　「走了就不能再來嗎？Bucky可沒反對我過來呀！」Loki帶著挑臖的笑容愉快地回答。  
　　Steve一時無法反駁，只能氣呼呼地瞪著Loki。  
　　「聽說你們在蓋客房，不過看來似乎還沒蓋好，所以今天我就跟Bucky一起睡啦。」Steve的反應讓Loki覺得很有趣，於是他又加強了一些火力。  
　　「什麼！」Steve瞪大眼睛，想要反駁卻無從反駁起。  
　　「你覺得可以我也無所謂，反正前幾天也是這樣睡的。」Bucky表示他不反對。  
　　「Bucky！」聽見Bucky的答案，Steve一臉委屈地看向Bucky。  
　　「反正你現在只能睡沙發，Loki跟我睡也沒差吧！」Bucky不以為意地說著，看著Steve氣極敗壞的樣子，他倒是覺得有點開心，他喜歡看Steve為他吃醋。  
　　眼看著局勢無法挽回，Steve垮下一張俊臉，「明天就能把客房蓋好了，明天之後我就能回房間去睡了吧，Loki可以去睡客房。」這是他最後的掙扎了。  
　　「親愛的，有鑒於我們親友眾多，我個人是認為只有一間客房可能不太夠喔，你覺得蓋個三間如何？」Bucky溫柔微笑地詢問著Steve的意見，當然這句話會給Steve帶來多大的衝擊，就不在Bucky考慮的範圍內了，既然他都作弊似地去找陛下幫忙了，Bucky也只好愉快地讓他的懲罰增加一些難度。  
　　Bucky的話對Steve來說，大概就像一個流星掉下來砸到他的腦袋一樣，砸得他頭暈眼花，話都不會講了，「呃、Bucky，親愛的，呃、我們……我是說，我們應該、呃……我們的朋友們，其實不常這麼來留宿，那個、我想我們應該不需要這麼多客房吧……」  
　　「Stevie，我想那是因為我們之前並沒有客房這樣的東西，我們如果蓋好了客房，相信我們的朋友們一定很樂意做客的，你說是不是呢？」Bucky眨了眨他的雙眼，笑容燦爛地回答著。  
　　「嗚……Buck……」Steve苦著一張臉，覺得委屈的不得了，只能無力地做垂死的掙扎。  
　　「如果你真的很不想做的話，也沒有關係，不過這樣的話我就要跟Loki一起翹家了喔。」Bucky歪著頭看向Steve，帶著一種會被對方說可愛的表情說著會嚇死對方的話。  
　　Steve嚇得臉色發白，「我做我做，三間就三間，我現在立刻去。」說完他立刻就朝著施工的方向奔去。  
　　Steve的反應讓Bucky忍不住大笑，偶爾逗一逗他男朋友還是挺有趣的，Loki在一旁翻了個白眼，只覺得身旁的人幼稚到讓人無言。  
　　聽著Bucky開心的笑聲，Steve覺得如果能讓Bucky開心，他也就認了，不過就算如此，他可沒忘記拿起通訊器聯絡Thor，「快把你弟給我帶回去。」在對方接通的那瞬間，他對著那頭大吼。  
　　今天依舊是笨蛋們很不開竅的一天。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我趕在去看復4前把他寫完了！！！  
> 真的很怕看完之後會無心寫文呀orz  
> 這篇寫了好久喔，中間也卡好久orz  
> 為了趕稿我就把錘基的車跳過了  
> 明天看完電影再看看怎麼樣吧  
> 如果來得及我盡量補上去  
> 還有番外想寫  
> 好像根本來不及呀！！！  
> 拖延症太嚴重了  
> 2019/04/24


End file.
